The Ties That Bind
by LMXB
Summary: During a simple scouting trip Baines, Morgan and Julia run into a man with a deep hatred of the Council and knowledge of Julia's past. Now Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Earth2 or the characters portrayed in it

**A/N: **Hi is a standalone story set after All about Eve and Devon has been cured and is back with the group. It will explore some of Julia's past and will be mainly J/A.

* * *

_Voice of Devon Adair_

_As we approach our two hundredth day on this planet, our small group feels more like a family than ever before. We have fallen into a comfortable rhythm each day where everyone know their part and fills the role without question or pause. We can't pretend that this is easy or that there are no obstacles to overcome, but despite all our set backs there is a definite sense of optimism and unity._

"Baines. Make sure you look after the rail. I do not want it brought back in pieces. That means drive slowly and carefully. Keep Martin away from the controls." Danziger barked as Baines finished loading supplies into the Dune rail.

"Yes Danziger." Baines replied before adding, more quietly. "Wasn't it him who crashed it last time?" Fortunately Danziger was out of earshot.

"I can't believe how much he dotes on metal." Morgan complained.

"The person you need to feel sorry for is True's boyfriend." Bess commented as she checked that Morgan was fully kitted out for the scout.

"True doesn't have a boyfriend." Morgan said. "Does she? I mean there is no one here. Is there?" He continued getting more and more confused.

"No Morgan, but one day she will and whoever it is will have to deal with John and I am willing to bet that he will be a damn sight more protective of True than he is of the vehicles."

"Poor sucker." Baines agreed as he climbed into rail.

Morgan placed his hands on Bess's cheeks and said. "Now I don't want you to worry about me when I am gone. I am sure everything will be ok."

"I am sure it will be Morgan." Bess replied reassuringly as Devon approached.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Everyone except the doc." Baines replied, beginning to look impatient.

"Where is Julia?" Devon asked concerned.

"Probably with lover boy." Morgan muttered, just as Julia emerged from the Med-tent, to the surprise of the waiting group, alone.

Julia marched towards the rail carrying her med bag; ignoring the quizzical looks everyone was giving her.

"About time." Morgan said as she reached the rail, causing Bess to elbow his stomach.

Julia mumbled an apology as she placed her bag in the rail and climbed in the back. As Morgan took his place in the front of the rail Bess and Devon exchanged concerned glances before Devon jumped back into leader mode.

"Ok guys don't forget regular contact. Check in every couple of hours. Good luck and see you tomorrow." Devon said as Baines started the rail and drove out of camp.

"They will be fine Devon." Bess assured her as they watched the dust settle.

"I know." Devon responded. "I had just hoped that sending Julia on the scout would give her some much needed rest, but she seemed more distant than normal this morning."

"Julia will be fine Devon. Alonzo will see to that."

"I know." Devon half-smiled. "It is just that she worked so hard to cure me, I feel that she pushed herself too hard and I am responsible."

Bess laughed and said. "Julia pushes herself too hard period. It is who she is. None of us can change that as much as Alonzo may try. Now lets get some breakfast." Devon had one last look at the now distant dust trail and followed her friend to the tent being used as the mess tent. They had barely sat down when Alonzo appeared looking dishevelled.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Julia?" He greeted causing both women to exchange glances.

"She left about five minutes ago on the scout." Devon said.

"Damn." Alonzo cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Bess pried.

"I can't believe she left." Alonzo exclaimed. "The stubborn, jum.." remembering he had an audience, he trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it Lonz." Bess gently asked patting the vacant makeshift seat next to her.

Alonzo sat down heavily and said in a frustrated tone. "We had a fight."

"This morning?" Devon asked.

"No last night. I knew she was mad, but I thought she would have said goodbye."

"Well maybe the scout will act as a cooling off period?" Bess suggested.

"Maybe." Alonzo said distantly. "Anyway I better go finish packing up."

Before long the group were travelling forward once more. By the time they had set up camp in the evening Alonzo was more upset than he had been in the morning.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Danziger asked as Alonzo stormed pass.

"He had an argument with Julia." Bess explained.

"But she is not even in camp." Danziger said confused.

"It happened last night." Bess replied. "And apparently she is still not talking to him."

"They are worse than teenagers." Danziger muttered as he took more supplies off the rover.

Bess smiled and followed Alonzo who was taking out his mood on a small stone that he was kicking around.

"You just need to give her time Lonz." Bess said as she reached the pilot. "By the time she gets back it will be like it was before." She smiled. Alonzo looked back at her, touched by her optimism, but not feeling so confident.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Danziger was loading supplies onto the transrover he glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly moved to the front of the rover and grabbed the jumpers. He held them to his eyes, then lowered them blinking. Having shaken his head he raised them again.

"Hey Adair." He bellowed across camp.

"What is it John?" She asked as she moved over to him.

"The scout isn't due back till later, is it?" He asked.

"Of course not. You know that." Devon answered. "Why?" She added.

"Cos there is something headed this way that looks just like the rail." He said. No sooner as the words were out of his mouth Devon snatched the Jumpers from him and looked out to the distance.

"They radio in?" Danziger asked.

"Not since last night." Devon said as she handed the jumpers back to Danziger and reached for her gear.

"Damn." She muttered. "Do you have your gear? Mine must still be in my tent."

"Same here." Danziger said after a fruitless search of his neck.

"I will go an radio them. Can you sort out the camp security, just in case?" Devon said as she hurried off.

Just as Devon reached her tent she ran into Bess. "Bess. Thank god! Have you spoken to Morgan this morning?"

"No not yet. I was just about to radio him." Bess said. "Why? Is something wrong?" She asked immediately concerned.

"I am not sure. Something that looks like the Dune Rail is approaching the camp." Devon replied as Bess hastily put her gear on.

"Morgan? Morgan come in." She started. "Morgan do you read?" She called more frustrated.

"Bess?" Morgan's voice eventually responded, causing Bess to close her eyes and say a silent thank you.

"Yes Morgan it is me. Where are you? Are you returning to camp?"

"Yes Bess. We are a few minutes out." Morgan confirmed.

As Bess nodded to Devon, Devon said. "Ask them why they are back so early." Before she hurried down to Danziger to let him know it was a false alarm.

"Did he say why they are returning early?" Walman asked from his position next to Danziger and Alonzo.

"Not yet, Bess is asking now. I just wanted to let you know you don't need to shoot them." Devon answered.

"It better not be the rail. If they have broken it so help them I wil…" Danziger began, but was cut off by Bess.

"He said everything is ok, but it is better to explain when he gets back to camp." Bess said, then after a pause added. "He sounded different. I think he might be hiding something."

"Just what we need." Danziger muttered as the group watched the dirt cloud generated by the rail grow larger. Suddenly Alonzo grabbed the jumpers and held them to his eyes.

"Julia is not there." He exclaimed as he thrust the jumpers into Danziger's hands and sprinted towards the rail as the rest of the group asked.

"What?"

Danziger looked through the jumpers before Devon had a chance to take them from him.

"He is right. There are definitely just two people in the rail." Danziger said before setting chase after Alonzo, closely followed by Devon, Walman and Bess.

Alonzo sprinted towards the rail like a man possessed and ended up in front of its path, causing Baines to apply the brakes and swerve. If Danziger had not been so concerned about Julia he would have grimaced at the treatment of the Dune Rail.

When the rail was finally at a halt Alonzo grabbed Baines by his shirt and heaved him out of the rail shouting, "where is she?"

"It is best if we tell the whole group." Baines replied as Danziger, Devon, Walman and Bess arrived at the scene.

"No tell me now." Alonzo said forcefully as he thrust Baines back into the frame of the rail.

"Alonzo this effects the whole group." Morgan shouted as he climbed out of the rail.

Before Alonzo could do anything Danziger said. "One of you had better start explaining. Now." He voice low and menacing. Baines and Morgan exchanged a glance. No one was prepared for the next words out of Morgan's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst the others tried to get over the shock Alonzo immediately shouted.

"Liar." As he tightened his grip on Baines.

"Did you two hit your head?" Danziger asked after he had convinced himself that Morgan had said what he thought he had said.

"Like it or not we have proof." Morgan said, his speaking style more confident than normal. Then he added without any element of doubt in his voice. "Julia is a spy."

"Where is Julia?" Devon asked, her voice full of concern as Walman tried to restrain Alonzo.

"What do you mean proof?" Bess questioned.

"She is gone. They have dealt with her. The proof is on here." Morgan said holding out his gear.

"One of you two had better start talking sense before I let Alonzo loose on the pair of you." Danziger growled.

Baines, fearful for how long Walman would be able to restrain Alonzo for said. "Last night we ran into a group who knew exactly who and what Julia was. They knew everything. They proved she was a spy. She was always a spy." He explained as Walman struggled to hold back Alonzo.

"A group from the Council?" Devon asked confused.

"No no. They are political prisoners. Everything you need is on the gear."

"This is bull. Julia is not a spy." Alonzo said trying to lunge at Baines again. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Look at the evidence." Morgan pleaded of Devon as Yale and Magnus arrived, concerned about the fight that was taking place just outside camp. Back at camp everyone else was watching from a distance.

"Give me that." Danziger said snatching the gear from Morgan and handing it to Devon. He then took Baines' gear and put it on. "I warn you if this is not one hundred and ten percent conclusive proof Alonzo will be the least of your worries." Danziger growled at them.

"I don't for one minute believe that there is anything on here that will make me think Julia is still a spy but so everyone is happy we should all watch." Devon said as she set the feed from Morgan's gear to transmit to the other near by gear sets.

Reluctantly Alonzo put his gear set on and watched the uploaded transmission.

The group found them inside what looked like a cave filled with strangers illuminated by dim light. Then a voice sounded.

"I think you need to know some cold, hard facts about your doctor." The man who was speaking was standing in front of them. He stepped forward and the group saw a glimpse of Julia who was on the floor of the cave, bound and gagged.

Pointing his hand towards Julia the man continued. "Julia Heller. Daughter of Catherine and Jacob Heller." He said, almost spitting out the name 'Heller'. "In case you are unaware Catherine Heller is one of the most powerful people in the Council and loyal to it beyond belief. Her loyalty has been rewarded by power." As the man moved around the group saw more of Julia, including the fear in her eyes. "The services and sacrifices she made for the Council are too many to go into, but there is one you will be interested in, but first you must understand what the Council is and wants. Control. Without control they are nothing. They crave control and will do anything to gain it." Devon's mind immediately remembered why they wanted Uly. To control the Terrians and hence the planet. "The problem the Council had was they were small in number and not all followers were as loyal as Catherine Heller. What they needed was a new generation of loyal patriots. Hidden in the realms of the black projects was the idea to create the next generation through genetic manipulation, project genome. Now Chromo-tilting was not new or even illegal, however, it was used to design, engineer and create twenty children to be the next leaders of the Council. Each child programmed for a destiny they could not prevent or choose. One of these children was your very own Julia Heller.

"So she is a chromo-tilt? So what?" The recording of Morgan asked from somewhere out of sight. But his voice was not quite right.

"These abominations were not just chromo-tilts." The man shouted, pointing at Julia. "They are robots with flesh. They have all been conditioned to do what the Council wants, without questioning. They have no concept of free will. Your doctor will never have made a choice in her life. She is incapable. Your mistake thus far is thinking of her as a human. On the surface she may appear humanoid, but under that Council engineered flesh she is an experiment gone wrong. She is the Council. It is in her blood, in her DNA. It is what she is. She can not be anything else." The man said voice full of hate. The group had a final flash of panic, fear and hurt in Julia's eyes before the transmission died.

"Where is the proof Morgan?" Danziger asked, his voice more irate than anyone had heard before.

"Are you blind?" Morgan asked, his voice incredulous.

"Did you not hear what he was saying?" Baines asked.

The reply Baines got was a fist to his jaw knocking him out cold. To everyone's surprise it was Walman's fist, not Alonzo's,

"You did whatever you did based on that?" Devon said, not even trying to keep her voice calm.

"Where is she?" Danziger asked towering over Morgan.

"I don't know." Morgan replied.

"Morgan, where did you find the man who gave you the proof?" Bess asked carefully.

"He is not the enemy, Julia is-" Morgan started until Danziger's growl silenced him.

"Morgan honey we need to find him so we can see the rest of the proof." Bess said calmly. Morgan was silent for a while whilst he considered this. Eventually he said.

"I'll take you to him."

"I don't think so Martin." Danziger said as he grabbed hold of Morgan's shirt and started dragging him back to the main camp. "You are going to show us on a map exactly where he is. Then we will go find him."

Devon turned to Yale and said. "Please can you load up the rail? We will need medical supplies." Devon then hurried after the two men and called to Bess. "Bess please can you watch the children?"

"Of course Devon." Bess said as she tried to shake off the shock caused by her husband's actions. Then she turned and saw Alonzo, who was stood off to one side. No longer was he rage personified. Instead he stood looking lost.

"Alonzo." Bess said trying to bring his attention back to here and now. "We will find Julia."

"What if it is too late?" Alonzo said, his eyes already grieving.

"It is not too late." Bess said, trying to cover up any doubt she may have felt. "You have to believe that."


	4. Chapter 4

The group consisting of Yale, Devon and Danziger in the dune rail and Alonzo and Walman in the ATV began their journey in silence. All still shocked by the events that had unfolded. Finally Danziger glanced over at Devon and asked. "You ok?"

"How are we going to go on from this?" Devon said. "I mean when we lost Eben the group nearly fell apart."

"I think that might have had more to do with us believing that we had lost you." Danziger replied. "But even if Julia hadn't cured you we would have made it to New Pacifica. It would have been hard but we would have got there. We have all come too far to give up now." He continued, although there was hollowness to his voice.

"But if Julia is .." Devon found herself unable to finish the sentence, her voice already beginning to break, instead she moved on. "What do we do with Morgan and Baines?"

"I think we should focus on finding Julia and not the what ifs." Danziger replied. "We still don't know what exactly happened, until then we should not make any rash decisions because if you ask me now what I would do, we would be two members less." Danziger said.

"Is that why you punched Morgan back at camp?" Devon asked.

"There was no need for the kids to hear what he was saying." Danziger shrugged. "Besides I didn't hit him that hard. But seriously Devon we should probably hold off making any more rash decisions."

"John is right Devon, there are too many unknowns." Yale said from the back of the rail.

"You are not really suggesting that Julia is still working for the council?" Devon said shocked.

"No I am suggesting we don't know why Morgan and Baines did what they did. Morgan may be …" Yale paused as he searched for the correct word.

"A pain in the ass." Danziger threw in.

"I was going to say, at times difficult." Yale said. "But he is naturally suspicious. He would not normally believe a stranger. The Morgan we know would not have been swayed by what we saw." Yale said.

"So why did they do it?" Devon asked.

"I don't know. We have no idea what had happened before what we saw on the transmission. But I am sure that there is something more to this situation." Yale said.

"You think they were drugged?" Danziger asked, glancing back over his shoulder at Yale.

"It is a definite possibility and one we should be wary of when we arrive. If it was something like that we do not want to fall into the same trap." Yale replied.

"Are you capable of detecting anything like that?" Danziger questioned.

"I have the abilities to perform a basic analysis of the air. If it was through food or drink that is more complicated." Yale explained.

"Ok so we don't eat or drink." Danziger said.

"There is also the possibility of an insect bite. When you were pulled through that spider tunnel did one of the spider's bites not produce a very hostile reaction?"

"Yep, but that wore off with a punch. Baines did not seem to show any improvement when he came to." Danziger replied.

"If they were drugged somehow." Devon began. "How long before it wears off?"

"Without knowing what it was there is no way to tell. But if I had to guess I would say twenty-four hours from their last exposure. But if they were drugged they may not remember anything about what happened." Yale explained.

"So even if they were drugged there is no reason to believe they will be anymore useful?" Danziger asked.

"I am afraid not." Yale said solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow my head." Morgan groaned as he woke up. When he tried to clear the fog from his mind he realised that he was in a tent and tied down. Panicking he tried to free himself.

"Morgan. Calm down." A voice that sounded remarkably like Bess commanded.

"Bess?" He asked.

Bess came into his vision and nodded.

"Why are you here or why am I here? Where am I? Did something happen? Why am I strapped down?" He asked getting worked up.

"Morgan honey." Bess began. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"We were on the scout. I checked in with you, Julia was still in a foul mood." He began, oblivious to the tension in Bess when he mentioned Julia. "Then the weather turned, but we had seen some caves so we headed off down there to seek out shelter. The landscape interfered with the radio so we could not tell you about the change of plans. Then we entered one of the caves and there was a group of people we talked to, I think. Then, then I woke up here. Oh god, what happened? What did they do to us? Why can't I remember? Are Julia and Baines ok?" He asked.

"We don't know what happened." Bess said. "You and Baines arrived at camp this morning."

"Me and Baines?" Morgan questioned. "Where is Julia?"

"Morgan, when you came back you said that Julia was a spy and that she had been dealt with and was gone." Bess said carefully.

"Julia a spy?" Morgan questioned. "Dealt with? Gone? What are you talking about?" Morgan asked, his fuzzy head beginning to hurt.

"Perhaps you should show him the recording." Magnus said somewhere behind Morgan's head.

"Recording?" Morgan asked, trying to twist round to see who else was in the tent. Bess moved over to him and placed the headset on. She carefully watched her husbands face, secretly relieved when she saw confusion and guilt spread over Morgan's it.

"But….What….I don't understand." Morgan said.

"It appears you and Baines condemned Julia based on that." Magnus said harshly.

"But that makes no sense. Why would we do it and why can't I remember it? And Julia? Where is Julia?" Morgan asked clearly getting agitated.

"We don't know Morgan. We are hoping that you or Baines can tell us." Bess said.

"Is there no more of the recording?" Morgan asked.

"No. All we have is that and what you said." Bess said sadly. "We need you to remember what happened."

"I am trying. You believe me Bess don't you? I would never knowingly hurt anyone in the group."

"It is the rest of the group you will need to convince Morgan." Bess said with an uncharacteristicly heavy voice.

"Where is Baines?" Morgan asked.

"Over there." Bess motioned her head to the far side of the tent where Baines was strapped unconscious to a bed.

Morgan struggled against his restraints to see. "Are these really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes." Magnus said from the back of the tent. "Either you sold Julia out for no reason in which case you are getting off lightly. Or you were drugged somehow and we can't be sure whatever it was they gave you is out of your system. You want to prove you are still with us you need to start remembering."

"I am trying. But my head hurts so much." Morgan said.

"Well try harder." Magnus shot back.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Morgan said, clearly upset. "You tell me I have done something terrible, but I don't remember anything since arriving at that cave. It is like a chunk of my life has been taken away."

"Morgan honey." Bess said gripping her husband's face. "Julia could be in a lot of trouble. And she needs, we all need, you to remember what happened. Do you understand?"

Morgan nodded and desperately tried to recall the events of the previous night.


	6. Chapter 6

In front of the Dune rail the ATV came to a halt and Alonzo jumped out and scanned the area.

"You found something?" Danziger asked as he brought the rail to a stop.

"This is where they set up camp." Walman answered. "If they were telling the truth we may be able to see where they went."

"Well if Martin was telling the truth they should be over in that direction." Danziger said pointing to a rocky area beyond.

"That is still a mighty big area." Walman commented.

"We may be able to use what we saw on the transmission, to narrow it down." Yale suggested. As he explained his plan Devon moved over to Alonzo who stood staring into the distance. She had never seen him looking so lost.

"We will find her." She said as she stood by his side. Alonzo just continued to stare.

"What if we don't? What if the last thing I ever said to her was.." He trailed off.

"Alonzo everyone fights. Whatever happened between you two Julia will know you didn't mean it." Devon tried to reassure him. "You need to stop focusing on the what ifs and start to focus on-" She said before Alonzo cut her off.

"There." He said pointing to the distance, hope returning to his voice.

"There what?" Devon asked trying to follow his gaze.

"Something is moving down there."

Danziger was quickly over with the Jumpers. "Good eyes Lonz." He said.

"What is it?" Devon asked frustrated she could not see anything.

"Someone just disappeared into that rock." Danziger explained. "Looks like we found our cave entrance. Lets go." He barked. Alonzo was already moving past him. Danziger gripped his forearm.

"I know there is a lot you want to do to that bastard, but remember until we find Julia we need him alive and talking."

Alonzo stared at him, the rage evident in his eyes, but he nodded his agreement. Danziger released his grip and the two headed to the vehicles.

"Bess come in." Devon said speaking into her gear as she climbed into the rail. "We think we may have something. We are going in to check it out. Based on what Morgan and Baines said we may loose radio contact, but we will try to reach you as soon as possible."

She said before pausing. Finally she finished, "We will." As Danziger powered up the rail and headed towards the rocky area.

As they raced towards the rocky area the small group was overcome with emotion, ranging from hope to fear. When they finally completed the short journey Danziger was mentally giving himself the same speech he had given Alonzo minutes before. Climbing out of the rail he ordered Walman to stay guarding the vehicles. Then he picked up the mag-pro and joined a search for the entrance to the caves. He was relieved when it was Yale, not Alonzo who found it.

"I'll take point, then Yale and Devon. Lonz take the rear." He ordered, half surprised when Devon didn't argue.

The group entered the cave-mouth which quickly opened into a cavern filled with people, none of whom seemed concerned by their presence. Danziger wondered if any of them had even noticed that a group of strangers had just entered their home.

"John." Yale said. "I am detecting a strange chemical compound in the air. It will take time for a full analysis, but it could explain Morgan and Baines' behaviour. We should not spend long here."

"Don't worry I don't intend to." Danziger replied. "As soon as we see the guy we are dragging him out of here."

"There is no need to be so violent friend." A man's voice sounded. The group immediately recognised the voice from the recording and all the mag-pros were held ready. "Really there is no need for guns. You are perfectly safe here. Especially now that we have removed the traitor from your ranks." The man said. As much as they searched however, the group could still not pinpoint his location.

"Julia is not a traitor. Where is she?" Alonzo demanded, unable to keep his anger in check.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. No matter what she has done or told you she is and always will be a Council puppet." The man replied, still hidden, with an eerily calm voice.

"Devon." Yale whispered. "I have identified the chemical compound. We should not expose ourselves to it for more than twenty minutes."

"There is no need to be afraid. The air you breathe is perfectly safe. It merely allows people to see the truth, as your friends did."

"You admit to drugging our people?" Devon asked.

"I merely showed them the truth." He stated as Alonzo desperately seeked out the man and Julia in the recesses of the cave.

"Then why don't you show yourself now? Danziger demanded.

"I mean you no harm, but it is clear to me that the reverse is not true. I am not a fool and I will not endanger my life. Now I have work to do, so I ask you to leave. In time you will thank me for removing the spy."

"Julia is not a spy. She may have worked for the Council once, but she left." Devon said, her tone calmer than she felt.

"I am afraid that is where you are wrong. She can't leave. No one leaves the Council. I admit over the years some have tried, but they have all died." He replied sending a shiver down Devon's spine. "As for your doctor, she was engineered with superior intellect and was programmed to be driven by logic not emotion. So why would she choose suicide?" A mag-pro round being fired silenced the man.

"Ok I have had just about enough of you. Where is Julia? Tell us or I will destroy this home of yours." Danziger said, making no effort to hide his anger.

"She is gone. You are saved." The man said, his voice still calm.

"What did you do to her?" Alonzo shouted from the small side shoot he had just investigated.

"Only what your people suggested and only what you yourselves did."

The group took a moment to process his words before Alonzo cried. "Where did you leave her?"

"It will do you no good. Her people will have picked her up by now."

"We are her people." Danziger growled. "Where is she?"

This time there was no response. As Alonzo continued his frantic search the rest of the group stared at each other.

"We need to go, before we succumb to the effects of the compound." Yale said after a moment.

"Alonzo, we need to go." Danziger shouted, but got no response. "You two go, I'll get Alonzo."

"John, please be careful." Devon said as she backed out of the cave.

When Danziger finally located Alonzo he was holding someone by the throat. To start with Danziger thought it was the man from the recording and he was filled with hope. But then he realised it was just another inhabitant of the caves.

"Alonzo we need to go. "Danziger barked as Alonzo demanded the man tell him the whereabouts of Julia. In his rage Alonzo did not notice the glassy look in the stranger's eyes.

Danziger placed a hand on Alonzo's shoulder. "Lonz, his mind is too far gone to tell us anything useful." Alonzo roughly shoved the man into the cave wall and allowed himself to be dragged out into the open air by Danziger.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the camp Morgan and Baines had been released from the restraints but were still isolated from the rest of the group. So they sat confined in the tent, desperately trying to remember what had happened.

"You remember anything?" Baines asked.

"Just bits, images and flashes." Morgan said. "But nothing that makes any sense. You?"

"The same. It is like recalling a dream you know? Nothing makes sense and none of it seems real."

"I really wish it weren't real." Morgan said. "I can't believe we could have been tricked so easily."

"I can't believe we can't remember doing something like that." Baines said.

Morgan stood up and started pacing. "There must be some way to remember what happened. I mean it is all in here somewhere." He said pointing to his temple. "And a brain is just a computer, so we should be able to extract the information."

"I don't even remember them tying Julia up." Baines replied. "I mean you think we would have noticed something like that."

"We split up." Morgan said as a memory flashed up in his mind. "They asked for help, something about someone being sick…"

"You didn't want to get exposed so we stayed with their leader…..Ronald." Baines said as he too started to remember.

"Yeah, but it wasn't Ronald, it was Remus." Morgan said as he snapped his fingers, "We were talking and I remember feeling light headed."

"It was as if everything was happening really quickly and my mind couldn't keep up." Baines said.

"We moved somewhere else and Julia was there, tied up on the floor. Remus started talking…"

"It all seemed to make sense." Baines interrupted. "I mean I remember believing everything."

"How could we not question him?" Morgan asked, repulsed by their actions. "We are meant to be Julia's friends, but we sold her out. We are no better than the Council." He added as he sat down and held his head in his hands.

"Why can't we remember what happened after the recording?" Baines asked. "I mean I can see what happened, but I can't. Does that even make sense?"

"As much as I hate to give credence to that incoherent sentence, yes it does." Morgan replied as he stood up and started to pace again. After a pause he started to speak. "I remember us agreeing with him and we talked." He said as he waved his finger in the air. "We talked about….I can't remember."

"About what to do with Julia." Baines said. A silence followed before Baines spoke again. "Hate, I remember feeling hate. Really strong hate and anger."

"It was blinding." Morgan agreed as he again tried to extract his own memories. "Then Remus asked us what we were going to do about her."

"We told him what we did last time." Baines said.

"But that wasn't enough for him. He said she would be picked up by the Council so we were not punishing her." Morgan said, scrunching his eyes shut, desperately trying to extract the information.

"Oh god." Morgan finally exclaimed all colour draining from his face as he went to the tent entrance where he met an armed Magnus. "We have to talk to the search party now."

"You can't." Magnus replied, anger still evident in her voice.

"Magnus I remember. I have to talk to them." Morgan shouted causing Bess to approach the tent.

"You can't talk to them because they are out of radio contact." Magnus explained.

"Morgan, what do you remember?" Bess asked. "Do you know what happened to Julia? Where is she?"

"Oh Bess, you have to make contact with the search party. Julia needs help." Morgan said on the verge of tears.

"Morgan calm down. What happened? What do you remember?" Bess asked worried by her husband's outburst.

"He wanted to know how to punish Julia for her crimes." Baines spoke up. "We told him about how we abandoned her last time, but he said she would be picked up so it was not really a punishment. He asked if we all agreed to that last time and Morgan-"

"I told him I suggested dragging her along behind the transrover." Morgan interrupted. "So we tied her to the back of the rail and dragged her for miles. She was screaming in pain, but we didn't stop. Remus kept shouting and taunting her, but we kept going. Then the screaming stopped and so did we. We untied her and found a cave, where we just abandoned her." Morgan said, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he looked into Bess's eyes and saw the utter disgust he collapsed on the ground.

Magnus recovered from the shock of the revelation first. "Where did you leave her? Can you show us on a map?" She asked. Not waiting for a response she sprinted away from the tent to collect the maps.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group took in the chemical free air of the great outdoors Danziger looked to Devon. He was concerned with how lost she looked.

"We need to go back and find that bastard." Alonzo said.

"We can't Alonzo, not until we have cleared the drugs from our systems. It is too risky. Besides even if we did go back we could be searching those caves for hours without finding him. Hell for all we know he has a hidden exit somewhere." Danziger replied, trying hard to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Then how are we going to find Julia?" Alonzo asked, the desperation transparent.

"Ok." Danziger finally said. "If they took her from the cave, there is going to be evidence. The weather has been good for the last few hours, so at the very least we should be able to see the rail tracks."

"Someone needs to let the camp know what is happening." Devon said, her voice quiet.

"I'll take the ATV to higher ground and make contact." Walman said. "Until the drug is completely out of your systems none of you should be alone." Danziger nodded and Walman set of leaving the others searching or any sign of what happened. And any sign of where Julia was taken. As they searched the scene Danziger had an uneasy feeling that they were being watched. He scanned the area and saw that Yale was staying close to Devon. Feeling slightly more secure he continued his search. He went back to the cave entrance and looked at the ground. Their comings and goings had destroyed any traces so he retreated slightly and tried to look at the bigger picture, before growling in frustration.

Before long Walman returned in the ATV. Danziger, Devon and Yale approached the man. Alonzo continued his desperate search.

"Well?" Danziger asked impatiently.

"They suggest we focus our search in that direction." Walman said pointing to a wide path.

"They remember?" Devon asked.

"Yeah." Walman said. His disgusted tone easily picked up by the others.

"What is it?" Devon asked.

"You remember what Morgan's suggestion was after Julia returned….last time?"

Devon silently nodded.

"Apparently they carried it out this time."

Danziger didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but from Devon's now white face he guessed it wasn't good.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They tied her to the back of the rail and dragged her behind. When she lost consciousness they dragged her into a cave and left her." Walman said.

"Son of a bitch." Danziger exclaimed as he kicked a nearby stone and walked over to the area Walman had suggested looking. It didn't take long even in the fading light to find what he was looking for, the rail tracks. He followed the tracks for a short distance, ensuring that they went somewhere then bent down and looked closely at the ground. He stood and beckoned the others over.

"I found the tracks." He said and relief washed over the group, especially Alonzo who was already heading back to the vehicles. Devon held back and asked.

"You sure they are the right tracks?"

"Yep." Danziger said. Devon continued to look at him, not entirely convinced. Finally he said. "There was evidence of blood." Devon's hopeful expression was replaced by worry and disgust.

As the group followed the tracks Danziger cursed the failing light, knowing full well that after the use the ATV and rail had been put through they would not be able to continue for too long after the light had gone and the panels were no longer getting charged.

As Danziger worried about the rail's power Devon worried about how far they had travelled. How far Julia must have been dragged for. How much pain she must have been in. She was brought out of her revere by the rail powering down.

"Why have we stopped?" She demanded.

"No power." Danziger replied.

"Damn it." Devon said.

"We will find her." Danziger said as Walman contacted him over gear from the ATV, which was further ahead.

"We just conked out." Walman confirmed Danziger's fear.

"We will push the rail to your position." Danziger said hoping out. "Devon you can steer and brake." He ordered as Yale and himself went to the back and pushed the Rail on.

When they finally reached the ATV Danziger immediately noticed Alonzo was not there.

"He went on." Walman said.

"Ok. I will go after him. You guys set up camp here." Danziger said, this time Devon responded.

"But-" She started but Danziger immediately cut her off.

"Look we won't see much in this light anyway and you need to rest. We will find Julia, but we are going to have to wait till it is light." Danziger said. Devon looked to Yale then reluctantly nodded. Danziger pulled one of the mag-pros and a torch.

"Keep a watchful eye, I have a nasty feeling that we are being watched." He said to Walman before setting after Alonzo.


	9. Chapter 9

"Found anything?" Danziger questioned as he finally caught up with the pilot.

"No the tracks keep going." Alonzo said, his voice despondent. "But they are not right."

"How do you mean?" Danziger asked.

"It is like something was following, or being pulled behind maybe." Alonzo said.

Danziger suddenly realised that Alonzo was unaware of Morgan's revelation of what had happened. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um Lonz, there is something you should know." Danziger started. As Alonzo looked up into the face of the mechanic allowing Danziger to see the flood of anger, guilt and desperation in his eyes, Danziger regretted bringing it up. "When Walman contacted camp…well…Morgan and Baines remember some of what happened. They didn't just drive Julia out here and abandon her. They dragged her behind the rail, until she passed out. Then they abandoned her."

Alonzo felt bile rise in his throat. "How? …. Why? …. Who could?" He tried to ask, but words escaped him.

Danziger placed a hand on Alonzo's shoulder and said. "We will find her and then we will make this son-of-bitch pay for what he has done."

"What…What if..?" Alonzo started, although he could not finish his thought.

"No what ifs." Danziger said. "We will find her." He added forcefully. Although in the silent prayer he was saying he added the word alive. Alonzo nodded and the two men continued to follow the tracks.

Back at the makeshift camp set up round the vehicles Devon, Yale and Walman sat around a small fire in silence.

"How do you think he knew about Julia?" Walman finally asked.

"I don't know." Devon said, having not previously given the matter any thought.

"If he was telling the truth about Julia's mother position on the Council it could just have been through association of the name." Yale suggested.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about her family?" Walman asked.

"Maybe. It is a rather elaborate story to make up. But only Julia will be able to tell us." Yale replied.

"Does it matter?" Devon asked.

"Yes." Walman replied to the surprise of Devon, whose head immediately shot up.

"I mean, when we found out she had been spying we all felt angry and betrayed. I was just wondering if any of us considered what Julia was going through." Walman explained.

"It can't have been easy for her." Yale confirmed. As the group fell into silence again all consumed by their own thoughts.

They were all still sitting in silence when Danziger radioed in. Devon immediately reached for her radio.

"John? Have you found her?" She asked desperately.

"No." Danziger replied, dashing all the hope that had been rising. "We have found where the tracks stop." He explained. "But there is a big rocky area there, with lots of caves, very spread out. It is going to take a long time to search. We can't use gear there, as there is no reception so I have back tracked so I can send the coordinates."

"John, it should be light in three hours. It should not take long to reach you with the rail and ATV." Yale answered. "We will be there as soon as possible."

"The area is fairly open. But if you don't see us we will probably be in a cave so give us time to come out." Danziger replied. "See you in a few hours." He finished and then he returned to the area where the tracks had stopped and helped Alonzo in the fruitless search.


	10. Chapter 10

When Devon, Yale and Walman finally reached the coordinates that Danziger had sent they joined in the frantic search. Outside of one of the more secluded cave entrances something caught the eye of both Yale and Danziger. The two men crouched down and stared at something dark on the ground. There shared a grim knowing look and stood.

"Guys. Over here." Danziger called. The others approached the small cave opening that Danziger and Yale stood in front of.

"Looks like they might have come this way." Danziger explained. "Walman, stay back here and keep alert. Devon, Alonzo there is probably no point in telling you not to come." He said and entered the cave magpro raised. They walked into a thin darkened passage. After managing to turn on his torch Danziger scanned the area. There appeared to be a small tunnel that led off into the distance. Clipping the torch to his belt he carefully move forward. Straining to hear or see anything that may lead them to Julia. Eventually the small passageway widened into a cavern with several small tunnels leading from it. Danziger shone his torch round the area until something caught his eye. He moved to one of the tunnel openings and bent down and picked something up that had been attached to a small rock. He showed the ripped piece of cloth to the group and set off down the dark, damp passage, cursing as he smashed his head into a low over hanging rock.

"Watch your heads." He warned.

As the tunnel once again widened Danziger was relieved to be able to stand up straight. He moved into the centre of the opening and waited whilst the others emerged from the tunnel.

"Anything?" Devon asked as she came through.

"Nothing obvious and this does not seem to lead anywhere." Danziger said, struggling to see in the darkness.

The group looked round their surrounding. Through the darkness they could make out some large dark shapes, they assumed to be boulders. Each member shone their torches in different directions.

"Over there." Yale exclaimed as he hurried over to the far corner of the cavern. Protruding from behind a large rock was a boot. As soon as Danziger saw it he immediately moved to Alonzo who was moving towards it. Just in case.

"It's Julia." Yale exclaimed as he fell to his knees. The group waited silently. Alonzo tried to push past Danziger to get to Julia. He could hear nothing except his heart beating as he prayed that she was ok.

Devon closed in and gasped as she saw, even in the dim light, the state that Julia was in. Her lifeless body bruised. Her trousers ripped and her torn, bloodied legs exposed through the remains of the cloth. Looking at her friend Devon felt sick.

After what seemed like an eternity Yale said. "She is alive. Weak, but alive." Alonzo sagged with relief as Danziger loosened his grip on the young pilot. "She is showing signs of dehydration." Yale said as he continued his scan. "Danziger, Alonzo, help me move her."

As the men moved her to the centre of the cavern Devon set up the lights to provide as much illumination as possible for Yale.

Having carefully placed Julia on the ground Alonzo grabbed her hand and squeezed. Yale sat on the other side and administered the re-hydration therapy.

"Why won't she wake up?" Alonzo questioned, hope once again showing in his eyes.

"These things take time Alonzo." Yale said as he looked for other serious ailments. "Alonzo I will need the medical supplies we brought with us. I need to irrigate her wounds." Alonzo looked from Julia to Yale then back. Reluctantly he got up and headed back to the rail.

"I'll go with him." Danziger said leaving Devon and Yale alone with Julia.

Having completed his assessment Yale stood and went to Devon who was trying to stand out of his way.

"How is she really?" Devon asked.

"There does not appear to be any serious injuries." Yale said, but his voice was unduly heavy.

"Yale I have known you long enough to know that you are hiding something." Devon said, but a noise stopped Yale from answering. The pair looked back towards Julia who had come to and was frantically trying to back away from them.

"Julia can you hear me?" Devon said as she rushed over.

"Please." Julia begged. "I don't know anything." She said as her back she hit one of the walls and she raised her arms defensively.

"Julia I am not going to hurt you. It is me Devon." She explained as she dropped down next to Julia, worried by the terrified look on Julia's face.

"Devon?" Julia asked shakily, reaching out hoping to touch some tangible evidence. As she felt Devon's arm she almost threw the top half of her body at Devon, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. "I thought you had all gone. I thought I was alone." She sobbed.

"No one is leaving you." Devon tried to soothe as she wrapped her arms round Julia's trembling form.

When Alonzo and Danziger returned Julia was still clutching Devon as if she feared she would disappear otherwise. Feeling his heart break, on seeing Julia like this, Alonzo carefully approached the pair. Hearing the foreign movement Julia buried herself further into Devon's embrace.

"It's ok it is just Alonzo." Devon tried to reassure her.

"Lonzo?" Julia questioned.

"I'm right here." Alonzo said before taking Devon's place in embracing Julia. Devon stood and retreated giving the young couple some privacy.

"She ok?" Danziger asked quietly, the concern evident in her voice.

"Scared." Devon said without elaborating further. Instead she turned her attention to Yale. "What weren't you telling me Yale?"

"Look around you, what do you see?" Yale asked.

"Rocks." Devon said, Danziger shrugged in agreement.

"What are the conditions like?" Yale continued.

"Dark, cold and damp." Devon tried.

"Precisely there is water here." Yale said. Devon looked on blankly. "There is no reason for Julia to be dehydrated. She is capable of moving and getting water. But she didn't"

"She could have been out cold the whole time." Danziger suggested.

"It is possible." Yale conceded, although doubt was evident in his voice.

"But you don't think so." Devon said. "Why would she choose not to drink the water, she above anyone knows what happens if you don't drink."

"I think that is Yale's point." Danziger said.

"Are you seriously suggesting that she wanted to die?" Devon asked struggling to keep her voice to a whisper.

"I am suggesting that Julia might have given up." Yale said.

"Face it Adair. Julia was the Council. No matter what you think of Remus he was partially right it was all she ever knew. She gave it up to join us. Then she was abandoned by two of us. Rejected if you like. She was stuck on a planet with no way off. No one to turn to. She was completely alone. You seriously don't think she would have questioned the point of going on?" Danziger said before Devon could respond.

"But Julia is so strong, she is a fighter." Devon continued.

"Devon when you first met Julia do you remember what you thought?" Yale asked.

"I thought she was too young to being doing her job. I didn't trust her to look after Uly." Devon answered. "But she proved me wrong she is more than capable."

"She is a very competent doctor. But your first impression was also correct." Yale replied. "She is young. Emotionally speaking she is probably not more than a teenager."

Devon looked on not entirely convinced, but still felt a niggling doubt in her mind. "Say you are right, what do we do?"

"We have to give her time and support." Yale replied looking over towards Julia and Alonzo.


	11. Chapter 11

Alonzo noticed a change in the light and looked up and saw Devon and Yale approaching.

"How is she?" Devon asked quietly.

"Asleep." Alonzo said as held Julia close to him.

"Alonzo, I need to clean her wounds." Yale said. "It would be easier is she were lying flat." Acknowledging the logic Alonzo loosened his grip on Julia and shifted her slightly so she lay on her back. Devon passed him a folded blanket, which he placed under Julia's head. Yale carefully lifted Julia's right arm and examined her wrist, which was red and raw. Some cuts looked very deep.

"I have never seen wounds like that." Devon said from next to Yale as Alonzo felt rage build inside him. "What could cause it?"

"I assume it was from initially trying to free herself from her bonds. Then from the strain the rope must have put on the wrists when she was dragged along by the rail." Yale explained, causing Devon's stomach to churn as she pictured what Julia must have gone through. "There is no obvious sign of infection." Yale said as he started to clean the area. Having cleaned and wrapped her right wrist Yale moved round and swapped places with Alonzo so he could work on the left wrist. He made swift work of the cleansing and was busy applying the bandages when Julia began to stir.

Feeling pressure on her wrists Julia was convinced that she was being bound again and tried to struggle. Several hands gripped her, holding her down, only adding to her panic. Eventually, over the din caused by her blood pumping fast and her heart almost beating out of her chest, she heard familiar voices. Struggling to see in the poor light she finally recognised Alonzo, Yale and Devon. As her heart calmed she was able to decipher the voices.

"Julia it is ok."

"You are safe."

"No one is going to hurt you."

The voices assured her and she felt herself relax slightly as she tried to focus on the figures above her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the concerned brown eyes, instantly recognisable as Alonzo's.

"Hey it is ok." He said as Julia felt her hand being squeezed. She squeezed back, tightly, still wanting to check the figures round her were real and not a cruel hallucination, Pulling her attention from Alonzo she saw the concerned expressions on Yale's and Devon's faces. Feeling embarrassed for her behaviour Julia said through her dry mouth.

"Sorry. Thought I was being tied up again." She tried to explain as she began coughing.

Alonzo helped her sit up as Devon held some water in front of her and aided Julia drinking. Having finished drinking she heard Yale say.

"Julia I need to finish bandaging your wrist." Julia nodded and Yale finished applying the dressings as Alonzo whispered soothing words in her ear. It wasn't long before she was asleep again and whilst Alonzo held her close Yale and Devon set to work on her legs.

When Julia next awoke she was struck by how warm she felt. Heat seemed to be radiating her body from two directions. The source from behind she placed from smell and feel as Alonzo. With her eyes shut she could not work out what the source was in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and had to squint as her eyes were assaulted by light, brighter than earlier. When her eyes finally adjusted she realised that the source of the heat and the light was a fire that had been lit in the middle of the cavern. On the other side of the fire Yale and Devon were in a deep discussion. Through out the discussion they kept turning towards Julia and it was not long before they realised that she was awake again. Devon sprung up and moved closer. The movement alerted Alonzo that Julia was no longer asleep and he again squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Devon asked.

"Ok." Julia managed to croak out. Devon helped Julia sip some more water and asked.

"You feel up to eating something?" Julia nodded and Devon went to the fire and collected some broth. Sensing that Julia's wrists would be too sore to lift the bowl herself Devon spoon-fed her as Alonzo kept his firm grip on her. Julia was half way through the bowl when Danziger came crashing through the entrance, cursing the fact he had hit his head, again. The commotion causing Julia to tense.

"John, please try to be careful." Devon chastised.

Still wincing from banging his head Danziger noticed that Julia was awake. "Hey Julia." He greeted, trying to keep the usual gruffness out of his voice. "Sorry Lonz, but I need to borrow you and Yale." He said, explaining his sudden appearance. "It is important." He stressed.

Devon immediately noticed the fear that flashed across Julia's features.

"Will you be ok?" Alonzo gently asked.

"Yes." Julia replied, although her voice and eyes told her different story.

"I'll stay with Julia." Devon said. Nodding encouragingly at both Julia and Alonzo. Alonzo carefully moved out from behind Julia and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He said giving her hand a final squeeze and following Danziger and Yale out of the cavern.

With Alonzo gone Julia found herself subconsciously moving towards Devon. Noticing her friend's movement Devon returned the motion so that their shoulders were touching. The two sat in silence. Devon unsure what to say and Julia lost in her own thoughts. Eventually Julia quietly asked.

"Are Morgan and Baines safe?"

"Yes they are fine." Devon replied automatically, not sure if she should expand. The decision was taken away from her when Julia asked.

"Why did you come?"

Devon immediately turned her head to face Julia. "Why wouldn't we come? You are one of us. You are family. Do you really think Alonzo wouldn't tear the planet to pieces searching for you?"

"We had a fight." Julia said, her voice distant. "I thought…When… Morgan and Baines were convinced that I was still part of the Council. I thought you would believe them and that Alo…. Why wouldn't you believe them?"

"Firstly I know you Julia and I know that you turned your back on the Council. Secondly Morgan and Baines don't think you are working for the Council. They were drugged. They feel a lot of remorse for what happened. No one in the group believes that you still work for the Council." Devon said as she wrapped an arm around Julia's shoulder.

"How can you believe that? He was right. Reilly was right. The Council made me. They own me. I will never truly be free from them."

"Julia the Council may have played with your DNA, but you are who you are because of you. The decisions you make, like breaking away from the Council, had no Council influence. They were your decisions. Yours alone. You are no different from anyone else in the group." Devon tried to reassure her. "As for Alonzo, he was moping around the camp waiting for your return. He loves you too much to give up on the two of you." More crashing in the tunnel, once again causing Julia to flinch, stopped the women talking.

"Everything ok?" Devon asked the first figure to emerge from the tunnel.

"Yeah. We just needed to stow the vehicles properly for the night." Walman said. "Geez it is cold out there now. How you doing doc?" Walman asked, trying no to look too sickened at Julia's pale, but bruised body.

"Ok thanks." Julia replied as Alonzo squeezed through the opening and immediately headed to Julia. Once he reached her he took up a position by her side, holding her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

As the night progressed Devon found she could not sleep. Her mind dwelled on her worries, of which there were many. She worried about how Julia would cope and if she would ever recover. She worried if the group would ever be the same. She worried about Remus causing further problems. She worried about the Council and their plans. Giving up on sleep she grabbed two mugs of coffee and went to join Danziger on watch.

"What brings you out here Adair?" Danziger questioned as Devon appeared in the cave mouth,

"Couldn't sleep, so thought I would keep you company." Devon explained. "Everything ok out here?"

"All quiet at the moment." Danziger replied. "So was Walman snoring again or was something else keeping you up?"

"Something else." Devon replied.

"It will work itself out." Danziger said. "It always does. Eventually."

"Eventually doesn't help in the short term." Devon replied.

"True enough." Danziger agreed. "So what is your plan?"

"I have no idea. We have never had to deal with anything like this." Devon said. "I guess we are just going to have to-"

"Wing it?" Danziger finished for her.

"You have been spending far to much time with Alonzo." Devon shot back.

"How is he holding up in there?" Danziger asked, quickly changing the topic.

"He hasn't really spoken, other than to Julia. Why?"

"When we found her, you pick up on how angry is was?" Danziger questioned.

"Can you blame him? You saw what they did to her." Devon replied.

"No I don't blame him. Hell I still feel angry. It is just I have never seen him look that angry. We may have to be careful back at camp." Danziger said.

"You think he will do something to Morgan and Baines?" She asked, although deep down she had already had that thought. Danziger just shrugged and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"She thought we wouldn't come." Devon eventually said, causing Danziger to turn and look at her with a quizzical expression.

"Julia." Devon explained. "She couldn't understand why we would come and why we wouldn't believe Morgan and Baines. I owe her my life. She is my friend, but she didn't believe we would come. What does that say about me? About how she sees the rest of us?" Devon questioned, guilt evident in her voice.

"Not much." Danziger replied. "Julia was exposed to the same chemicals as Morgan and Baines. It probably caused her to feel her worse fear and let it take control of her." Danziger turned and saw that Devon still wore a heavy expression.

"You need to remember the past is the past. We can't change it. All we can worry about is now and the future."

Devon sighed. "I guess you are right."

"On that note then. Have you thought about how we are going to get Julia out of the cave?" Danziger asked.

"How do you mean?" Devon asked.

"Those tunnels are too small to carry her. You think she can walk?"

"I don't know. I am not sure how damaged her legs are. Even if they were ok she is very weak." Devon answered. "I guess we will just have to wait till morning."

"Until then you should get some rest. It was not that long ago you were on death's door." Danziger said, causing Devon to involuntarily shiver at the reminder. "Go get some rest and let me do the worrying." He semi-ordered.

Devon looked at Danziger then lent over and squeezed his forearm. "Thank you John." She said as she stood up and re-entered the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Julia had assured Alonzo, Devon and Yale that she could walk the short distance required to leave the cave. Reluctantly Devon accepted that Julia was able to walk and gave the go-ahead for Danziger and Walman to prepare the vehicles for the trip back to camp. Devon and Yale then packed away everything they had brought into the cave. Eventually Danziger appeared to say that everything was ready. Alonzo helped Julia get shakily to her feet. After taking a few moments to steady herself Julia nodded to the others and Devon led the way through the tunnel, quickly followed by Yale. Alonzo took Julia's hand and guided her to the tunnel entrance. Awkwardly and painfully she made her way over.

"Take as much time as you need Doc." Danziger said. "I'll be right behind you."

Alonzo slowly entered the tunnel, keeping hold to Julia's hand, which was gripping back tightly. Slowly Julia entered the tunnel and let herself be guided by Alonzo's tugs. She felt secure knowing that Alonzo was in front and Danziger behind.

When they reached the next cavern Julia found that she had to stop and catch her breath. Her legs were trembling with the strain. "If you want, we can stay here today and do the next tunnel tomorrow." Danziger assured her.

"No I want to get out of here." Julia said. "I just need a minute."

"Ok, but don't move till you are absolutely ready or Devon will have my hide." Danziger smiled. As Alonzo looked on concerned.

Finally Julia took a deep breath and said she was ready. Alonzo once again took the lead with Danziger bringing up the rear. As Alonzo led the way he could feel Julia's hand shake. "We are almost there." He reassured her. "Ten more metres." After a few more steps he said. "Five more metres." Then, "You will see daylight soon."

What felt, for Julia, a long time later they emerged from the cave into bright sunshine. The light was so bright compared to what Julia had experienced in the cave, she brought her free hand up to shield her eyes. When her eyes had finally adjusted she scanned the area and took in her surrounding. It was the first time she had seen them in the light. As her eyes roamed the scenery they fell onto the rail, triggering her memories of being attached to it and dragged along behind it, screaming for them to stop. She instinctively took a step back and collided with Danziger's chest. Danziger put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly. "It is ok. You are safe. You are going on the inside." He then walked past the couple as Alonzo pulled Julia towards him.

"You ready to go home?" He asked. Julia nodded and Alonzo released Julia's hand and put his arm round her waist. Julia then hooked her arm round Alonzo's shoulders and used him as a crutch to walk over to the rail. Still trying to shake the images of her ordeal from her mind. When they got to the rail Alonzo gently eased Julia into the back and then sat next to her.

"You ready?" Devon asked as she climbed into the front. Julia nodded and the two vehicles set off for the camp. Within minutes Julia was asleep on Alonzo's shoulder.

An hour into the journey Julia found herself being woken from her slumber by Devon's voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest. I can take over."

"How is watching you drive going to make me feel like resting?" Danziger questioned.

"What is that meant to mean?" Devon asked.

"The way you drive I would probably have a heart attack."

"The way I drive?" Devon said. "You have crashed the rail far more times than anybody else in camp. If anyone should be banned from driving it is you."

Julia couldn't help allowing a small smile to cross her lips at witnessing a scene the day before she was sure she would never see again. Looking up at Alonzo's face she saw he was also finding the normal bickering amusing.

Feeling Julia stir, Alonzo switched his attention from Devon and Danziger to Julia. "You ok?" He asked quietly enough that Devon and Danziger kept arguing.

"I will be." Julia said after a pause. Alonzo carefully regarded her then nodded. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the bickering at the front of the rail.

"Now look what you've done." Devon exclaimed having seen that Julia was awake. "You have woken Julia."

"What I've done?" Danziger asked in a raised voice. "You started this."

"What are you? A ten year old?" Devon threw back just as her gear bleeped. Glaring at Danziger she put the gear on and said. "Go Ahead." There was a pause as whoever was on the other end spoke. Devon nodded her head throughout.

"We are all ok Bess." Devon finally said emphasising the 'all'. There was another pause before Devon said. "The radio blackout area was worse than we thought." A few moments and several nods later she said. "We are on our way back now. We should be there in three hours." There was another pause before Devon asked. "Everything ok your end? Are the kids ok?" Another pause followed causing Danziger to get annoyed by only hearing half the conversation. "We will." Devon finally said as she stopped the transmission. Danziger turned to her waiting for a summary.

"Everything is fine." Devon assured him. "The kids are ok." Devon then turned to the back and started to speak when she saw that Julia was asleep again. She turned back to the front and watched the scenery fly by. Periodically she turned to the back to check on Julia. The first instance of noticing that Alonzo was asleep as well she quietly asked Danziger.

"Any ideas or advice on what to do when we get back to camp?"

"Other than keep Alonzo away from them? No." Danziger answered. "We should keep them confined for now, partially for their own safety."

"I agree. But we can't do that for ever." Devon replied as she fell silent again, pondering the latest challenge the group had to overcome.


	14. Chapter 14

As the afternoon sun hung high in the sky the Dune rail and ATV approached the Eden Advance campsite. When the journey ended Alonzo felt Julia tense in his arms.

"It is ok." He said. "You are back among friends."

As soon as the rail came to a halt Alonzo helped Julia out and then scooped her up and carried her to the med-tent. The rest of the camp looked on, but kept a respectful distance. When the young couple had disappeared into the tent Bess gently patted True's and Uly's backs. Accepting the invitation they sprinted forward and into the arms of their parents.

"Hey True girl." Danziger greeted as he lifted his daughter up.

"Dad!" True said wrapping her arms round his neck. "I am so glad you are back."

"I am glad to be back. You behave while I was gone?" He asked holding True slightly away from him so he could carefully look at her face.

"Of course." True replied innocently.

"Hmmm?" Danziger questioned as True wrapped her arms round him again.

"Dad?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will Julia be ok?" She questioned. The rest of the group who were crowding round the two vehicles immediately fell silent and waited for Danziger's answer.

"Well True. It may take some time, but she will be fine." He replied causing the group to release a collective sigh of relief.

"What is going to happen to Mr Martin and Baines?" True then asked, this time resulting in an awkward feel descend across the camp.

"What is with all the questions?" Danziger asked. "You going to let your old man rest a bit before you start the interrogation?" He finished as he put True down.

"Ok." True agreed. "Dad?" She asked.

"Yes True?"

"You are not that old." She said stressing the 'that' causing the rest of the group to snigger, happy at the much-needed release of tension.

Inside the med-tent Alonzo helped Julia settle on the bed, still worried about how clingy she was. He sat down next to her and drew her in for a hug.

"It is over now. You are safe." He tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry." Julia eventually said causing Alonzo to look down quizzically. "About before. I didn't mean to cut you out." Alonzo continued staring until realisation dawned.

"You are apologising for the fight?" He asked.

"You are right I am-" Julia started until Alonzo cut her off.

"If anyone should be apologising it is me. I didn't mean what I said and I am sorry I ever said it. I love you Julia for who you are. I don't ever want you to change."

"I.." Julia started before she paused. Alonzo rubbed her back and said.

"It is ok, you don't need to say anything."

"Yes I do. When I was…I thought I would never see you again." She said, fighting back tears. "I had lots of time to think. That is what he said he wanted. For me to think about all my mistakes." Julia explained as Alonzo tensed at what she was saying. "I did think about my mistakes, my regrets. Not seeing you ever again, not ever telling you how I feel was high up on the list. I don't want to make that mistake again. I want to be able to talk to you about my feelings, but it is hard and it doesn't….it is hard." Julia said, feeling that she was beginning to ramble. "My family didn't exactly share emotions. I was told it was a sign of weakness. I am still learning how to deal with feelings I never knew I could feel. But I never meant to hurt you." Julia said before taking a deep, trembling breath. "Alonzo I love you." She finally managed to say as Alonzo tightened his grip.

"I know." Alonzo replied. "And I love you too." He added still holding Julia tightly as if he feared letting her go.

The two remained like that until Devon poked her head into the tent a few minutes later. "Sorry to interrupt." She started, expecting Julia to fly out of Alonzo's arms looking embarrassed. To her and Alonzo's surprise, Julia just stayed where she was, clinging onto the young pilot.

"I thought you might like this." Devon eventually continued, waving the dia-glove in the air. "I wasn't sure if you would want to check over your injuries."

As if a switch had been flicked, hints of the old Julia started to return. She moved out of Alonzo's arms, but still kept some contact. "I should check for infection, irrigate the wounds and change the dressings." Julia listed off automatically. As she looked down at her wrists she realised there could be a problem and she began to sag.

"I thought I could help." Devon quickly said. "I mean you have talked me through using the glove before, and we made a pretty good team then." She smiled. Julia nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to go?" Alonzo queried.

"No." Julia said quickly and forcefully. "I would prefer you to stay." She added more calmly. Alonzo took hold of her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"So where do you want to start?" Devon asked.

"My wrists." Julia said. "They are probably the deepest. But first could you pass me a pain block? On the workbench, left hand side."

Devon nodded and retrieved the canister before applying it with a hiss to Julia's neck. Julia waited a few moments until she had confidence that it had kicked in before she started to attempt to remove the bandages on her wrist. Devon and Alonzo were shocked to see that blood had soaked through. Seeing that Julia was clearly struggling Devon said.

"Let me." Before gently holding Julia's right arm and carefully unwrapping the bandage. When it was finally removed Devon had to stop herself from gasping. The wound on Julia's wrist looked much worse in the well-lit med-tent than it had done in the dingy cave.

"You ok?" Devon asked when she disposed of the old wrap. Julia nodded and said.

"The pain block is doing its job. Now I need you to apply some of the sterilised water, in the box under the workbench." Devon nodded surprised at how Julia kept slipping between a calm professional and a haunted woman.

Having cleaned the wound Julia talked Devon through using the glove to check for infection, fortunately there was none, before instructing her on how to wrap the wounds. With the first wrist done Devon moved onto Julia's left one, making quicker progress now she knew what she was doing. Happy with the treatment of her wrists Devon and Alonzo helped Julia out of her trousers so that her legs could be treated. Again in the harsh light of the med-tent the wounds appeared much worse than they had in the cave. This time Alonzo visibly tensed as he took in the damage, sickened by the cuts, scrapes and bruises. A dark rage swirled in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Julia ok?" Danziger asked as Devon emerged from the Med-tent.

"I honestly don't know John." Devon said. "I have never seem her like this."

"Give her time. She has been through a hell of a lot." Danziger said.

"I know. But it is still unsettling to see someone who has always been so strong look so vulnerable." John nodded his agreement, knowing there was nothing he could say to alleviate Devon's concerns.

"John can I ask a favour?" Devon eventually said.

"Sure thing Adair."

"I need to go and talk to Morgan and Baines. Will you come with me? I just don't think I can handle it alone right now."

"Ok." Danziger said before looking at his hand and adding. "But with regards to your next request. I will try very hard not to deck either one of them, but no promises."

Devon gave a wry smile and shook her head before leading the way to where Morgan and Baines were being kept. When they entered the tent they saw Morgan and Baines sitting in silence on their cots. As soon as Morgan saw them he immediately jumped up.

"How is she?"

"How do you think she is? You tied her to the rail and dragged her along for one and a half miles before abandoning her." Danziger said unkindly, but as Morgan looked into Danziger's eyes allowing him to see the redness and guilt, even the burly mechanic calmed slightly.

"She is alive." Devon eventually answered the original question.

"Oh thank god." Morgan said as he visibly sagged in relief.

"What is going to happen to us?" Baines asked from his cot, his voice very withdrawn.

"To be honest, I don't know." Devon replied. "We know that you were drugged, but what you did was..." She paused as she searched for the right word.

"Barbaric." Morgan said for her, surprising Danziger. Devon didn't argue with the description.

"We are not going to rush this decision, we have made that mistake before." Devon replied. "But until a decision is made you are to be confined to this tent, away from Julia." She stated. Neither man argued.

"We will have a group meeting tomorrow. If there is anything you want to say in your defence have it ready for then." Devon said as she left the tent, followed closely by Danziger.

When they were outside Danziger noticed that Devon walked away from the rest of the camp. Sensing she wanted to ask something in private he followed silently. Eventually Devon stopped and sat down on a log. Danziger sat next to her and waited. After what felt like a lifetime she asked.

"Do you think we will ever recover from this?"

"Honestly?" Danziger questioned. Devon nodded.

"I don't know. I can't help wondering if it wouldn't have been easier if they did what they did themselves, without drugs I mean. Then we could dispense justice and get it over with, quickly and cleanly. But ultimately they weren't responsible." Danziger shrugged. "Whatever happens this is not going to go away quickly. If you want my advice focus on one important short term goal and until that is done keep everything else on hold."

"Thank you John. For being here I mean. I don't know if I could deal with this alone." Devon said smiling weakly.

"Sure you could. You are the most independent, stubborn woman I have ever met. Hell you dragged your son 22 years from earth and somehow cured him of a fatal illness. If there is one thing I have learnt it is that you can achieve anything you set your mind too. I am just glad that this time you are prepared not to do it solo." He said as he uncomfortably placed a hand on Devon's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, before quickly lowering it again. They fell back into silence until Danziger pulled a face, like a grimace, and said.

"Look I hate to add to your worries but this Remus guy…"

"You think he is going to come after Julia again?" Devon asked.

"I'd bet on it. Whether he actually knows Julia or not, I don't know, but when it comes to the Council he has strong views which aren't going to disappear. If it ok by you I am going to increase camp security, we need to be careful."

"I agree. We came far too close to loosing one of us to this guy." Devon said. "I am surprised though that you did not suggest an assault party."

"Believe me it crossed my mind." Danziger answered. "But ignoring the fact that you'd say no, Alonzo needs to stay with Julia and Baines we can't be sure of. We are short of numbers for a tactical assault. Besides Julia probably won't appreciate having to patch us all up."

"Why do I get the feeling that me objecting did not feature to highly on the reasons you are not launching an assault?" Devon asked.

"Because you know me too well Adair." Danziger said as he clambered to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16

As dusk began to sweep around camp Devon was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the game she was playing with Uly. Her mind was too busy trying to make sense of the recent events. As she was worrying about the decisions that needed to be made her focus was drawn back to her son by Uly's voice.

"Awww, come on mom."

"What? Oh sorry Uly." Devon said, suddenly overcome with guilt for ignoring her son.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Yale suggested as he approached.

"Really?" Uly asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yes Really." Yale smiled. "But only if you promise to stay within the confines of camp, without fail." He added sternly.

"I will Yale. I promise." Uly said before running off to find a hiding place.

"Thank you Yale." Devon said looking up at her old mentor.

"Think nothing of it. But please try not to bear the weight of this alone Devon." Yale warned.

"I won't." Devon agreed.

"Have you checked on Julia recently?" He asked.

"Not since we got back to camp, why?"

"We need to ensure she is maintaining her fluid intake. She seemed more comfortable in yours and Alonzo's presence so it is probably best that you check on her." Yale added.

"I'll check in now and make sure she is drinking." Devon said standing.

Yale nodded then called. "Ninety-nine, one hundred. Here I come Ulysses."

Devon smiled at his retreating form then went to the water container to fill a flask for Julia. When she finally reached the Med-tent she stood outside feeling awkward. She new it was important for Julia to get the water, but she did not want to interrupt any conversation Alonzo and Julia may be having. Eventually she said, "hello." When she got no reply she carefully and quietly made her way in. Inside she heard nothing but saw Julia and Alonzo lying on the cot sound asleep, but holding each other tightly. Deciding that they both needed their sleep she carefully placed the flask down and quietly left the tent.

Once outside the tent she scanned the camp and saw Bess sitting alone to one side. She approached the younger woman and asked.

"How are you holding up Bess?"

"Me? I'm fine Devon." She replied.

Devon touched Bess' forearm and said. "I know this can't be easy for you. It may be little compensation but Morgan was drugged."

"I know that. Deep down I always knew, but that still doesn't change what he did." Bess replied, the sadness evident in her voice. She quickly moved to change topics. "How is Julia?"

"Asleep." Devon replied. "She and Alonzo are out for the count."

"That's good. I guess they both need it." Bess said. "How was Julia when you found her?"

"Scared and confused more than anything." Devon replied.

"She does know that what Morgan and Baines did was because of the drugs and the rest of us don't believe what that man said?"

"I really don't know. I have tried telling her that, but when we found her she was surprised that we came."

"She must have been really scared." Bess said, although Devon was not sure if she was talking to herself. Eventually Bess turned to Devon. "Is there anything I can do? I mean I know that Julia will probably not want to see me, but anything around camp? I mean anything at all. I feel so useless at times any job would be good." Bess practically pleaded.

Devon thought for a moment then said. "Well, with the guard being doubled if you could take sole responsibility for the food preparation and serving that would make my life a lot easier."

"That I can do." Bess said smiling warmly.

"Thanks Bess." Devon said before heading off to find Uly and Yale.


	17. Chapter 17

Julia awoke and found herself lying in the dark. Her first thought was that she was back in the cave, alone. She thought that being saved was just a hallucination, brought on by severe dehydration. She didn't want to be scared, but she couldn't help it. She was alone. She would die alone. She felt a pressure on her stomach, but couldn't see what. The unidentified pressure of it only added to her distress. She knew she should be strong, but yet the lonely abyss that faced her was overpowering. Then the pressure on her stomach changed and she heard a voice speak to her. She realised there was someone else close by and couldn't help tensing.

"Julia, Julia it is ok." A voice sounded in the dark. A voice so familiar, but she didn't dare believe.

"Alonzo?" She asked trying to roll.

"It's me Julia. It's ok you are safe." Alonzo answered, causing Julia to cry with relief.

"It's ok Julia." Alonzo said, his voice displaying concern. "It is ok you are safe. Please don't cry." He said as he tightened his grip. When Julia finally believed she was safely back at camp, she tried to calm herself and said.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and it was dark and I thought…"

"Hey it is ok. You are safe." Alonzo reassured her as he stretched out with his other arm to find a torch. Once located he flicked a switch, illuminating the Med-tent and Julia's pale, tear streaked face.

"It is ok." He repeated, gently kissing her forehead. "You are safe. It is over." He said once more. Julia buried her head into Alonzo's chest and apologised once more.

"You are really here?" She asked. "We are really back at camp?"

"I am really here and we are in the camp." Alonzo confirmed moving his hand over Julia's back in circular motions. He then saw the flask on the workbench. He was fairly sure it had not been there earlier and guessed that Devon or Yale must have brought it.

"You want something to drink?" He asked. "There is some water just over there. You should probably drink, you were dehydrated when we found you." Alonzo said. Julia reluctantly nodded and Alonzo got up and moved to the flask. To his surprise Julia followed him.

"Hey it is ok. I am not going anywhere." Alonzo assured her as he moved her back to the cot and held the flask to her lips. When she finished drinking Alonzo knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess." Julia replied.

"Do you want another pain block?" He questioned. Julia shook her head.

"How about some food? I could order tent-service." He smiled.

"Tent-service?" She questioned.

"Yeah a maid, in this case Danziger in one of those maid costumes, comes round with food." He continued smiling.

"Does John know about your plan?"

"Seeing I am still breathing probably not. But seriously I could get you something." The thought of being left alone immediately caused fear to flash across Julia's features. Seeing this Alonzo quickly changed his suggestion. "Or I could ask Devon to bring something in."

"Devon should be resting." Julia responded.

"Or we could go out together and get you something?" Alonzo carefully suggested. "We could sit out of the way if you don't want to talk to people, but you would be able to see for yourself that we are back at camp." To Alonzo's relief Julia nodded and he helped her stand. When they got to the tent flap Julia stopped.

"We are really back at camp? Everyone is really outside?" She asked.

"Yes and yes." Alonzo replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He then walked through the flap, followed by Julia who never released her grip on his hand. When they were out of the tent and Julia saw that they really were in the camp he felt her relax.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he scanned the camp, which was pretty quiet, he assumed because of the hour. He saw Yale and Danziger sitting by a fire and nodding his head in that direction asked.

"How about over there?"

Julia followed his gaze and nodded and the two of them slowly made their way over to fire.

"Hey Julia." Danziger greeted when he saw their approach.

Julia awkwardly sat down near to Danziger, sub-consciously wishing she had not refused the pain-block.

Alonzo remained standing and asked. "Is there any food left?"

"Yeah Bess held some back, it should be over there." Danziger motioned her head towards the other side of camp.

Alonzo looked down at Julia who nodded. He squeezed her shoulder and went off to fetch the broth.

"How are you feeling?" Yale asked.

"Ok thanks." Julia replied. Her tense, nervous posture was picked up by the others despite her words.

On the other side of camp Alonzo kept glancing back at Julia, checking that she was ok, relieved when he saw her talking to the others. He was so focused on Julia he nearly flattened Devon as she emerged from her tent.

"Sorry Devon." Alonzo apologised.

"Alonzo?" Devon said surprised to see the pilot wandering around camp. "How is Julia?"

"Ok I guess, all thing considered." He answered glancing back round to check on her again. Devon followed his gaze and was surprised to see Julia out.

"Has she said anything about what happened?" Devon asked.

"Not a word." Alonzo replied, turning his attention back to Devon, the worry evident in his face.

"She'll be ok." Devon said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No I came over to get some food." He said.

Devon walked him over to the meals that been prepared for him and Julia. As she handed him the bowls she said. "There is a meeting tomorrow to discuss Morgan and Baines. I am not sure if you want to be there, but if you do it is at 11." She was concerned when she saw the anger flash in Alonzo's eyes at the mention of Morgan and Baines.

"Thanks Devon." Alonzo said as he took the bowls and walked back over to Julia, with Devon in tow.

Alonzo carefully sat down next to Julia, who visibly relaxed as he did so, and handed her the bowl, which she gratefully took.

The small group gathered round the fire looked on concerned. Each wanting to know what had really happened and who Remus was, but no one wanted to burden Julia with questions. In the end Danziger fell back to his normal routine of bugging Devon, ensuring the tone was kept light.

Eventually Yale bid the group good night and wondered back to his tent. As he did so Devon barely managed to stifle a yawn.

"Get some rest Adair." Danziger ordered from the other side of the fire.

Devon glared at Danziger before deciding she was too tired to argue. Instead she stood and walked towards Julia.

"I really am glad you are ok Julia. I don't know how we, how I would have managed.." Devon started as her eyes began to fill with tears. A reaction that was mirrored by Julia.

"What she is trying to say is it is good to have you back." Danziger finished for her having moved closer. "Take care of her Lonz." He finished as he put a hand on Devon's shoulder and guided her away.

When they were alone Alonzo said. "You want to go back to the tent?"

"No. Not yet. It just feels more real being out here, seeing the camp. I know it sounds stupid bu-"

Alonzo drew her in for a hug and said. "Nothing you say sounds stupid." Causing Julia to half snort. He then shifted so he was sitting behind Julia and drew her into his chest so she was more comfortable. Soon Julia was fast asleep with Alonzo holding onto her.


	18. Chapter 18

When Julia awoke the following day she instantly recognised her surroundings as the Med-tent, which surprised her as she could not remember returning to the tent. She moved her head and saw Alonzo stare down at her with concern and love swirling in his eyes.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She returned.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up?" Alonzo smiled as he laced his fingers into hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Julia replied as she tried to sit up.

"You should try to rest." Alonzo said.

"I'm ok. I need to look at some samples." She replied, temporarily stunning Alonzo.

"No you need to rest." Alonzo finally said.

"Not tired." Julia replied as she tried to move from the cot. Alonzo however, held her in place.

"If you are not tired, there is something we need to talk about." Alonzo said, immediately causing worry to well in Julia's eyes.

"What?"

"There is a group meeting today to discuss what to do with Morgan and Baines. Devon wasn't sure if you would want to go to-" He started before Julia cut in forcibly.

"No." Then more softly. "I don't want…I don't think I cou….I can't …." She kept trying to start.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Alonzo said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you." Julia responded leaning into Alonzo.

Alonzo kissed her forehead again and wrapped his arms round her body, holding her tightly until his stomach rumbled. Julia looked up into Alonzo's sheepish face.

"Sorry, I guess I am hungry." Alonzo said with a lob-sided grin. "You should probably eat as well."

"Probably." Julia replied,

"You want go out, or do you want me to bring something in?" Alonzo asked, carefully looking at Julia's face, which still flashed with worry at the thought of being left alone.

"I'll come with you, but could you pass me a pain block first?"

"Sure thing doc." Alonzo smiled as he reached over to the work-bench.

When the pair finally made it outside Julia was surprised with how quiet the camp seemed. As she scanned the area she noticed that several members were sitting in strategic positions on the outskirts, staring out into the distance. Everyone else, except Morgan and Baines, seemed to be sitting in the middle of the camp.

"Can we go over there?" Julia asked, looking towards a more secluded part of camp.

"Sure." Alonzo replied, hooking his arm round Julia's waist and offering himself as a crutch. Devon and Yale who had witnessed the emergence of the couple from the Med-tent looked over to their retreating forms concerned. When Devon saw Alonzo leave Julia's side and head back to the main part of camp she quickly got up and moved to intercept the pilot.

"Hey Alonzo." She greeted. "Everything ok?"

"I guess. She didn't want to talk to everyone." Alonzo replied, the worry evident in his voice as he gazed over to Julia who sat staring at the main group.

"Does she know about the meeting?" Devon asked.

"Yes, but she does not want to come. She is not ready to see them yet."

"Does she want us to wait?" Devon asked.

"No. I think it is best if we get this over and done with." Alonzo replied, his voice laced with what Devon could have sworn was anger.

"Are you coming?"

"Maybe. She said she is ok, out in the open, when she can see people and I should go. I want to go, but …"

"I understand Alonzo. If it means that much to you, one of us could stay with Julia."

"Thanks Devon." Alonzo replied, picking up the two bowls containing the breakfast, before heading back to Julia.

Devon went back to the main group where Danziger immediately asked. "Everything ok?" Devon shrugged in response.

"They coming to the meeting?" Danziger questioned.

"Julia isn't. Alonzo wants to, but it depends on Julia. I said one of us would stay with Julia if Alonzo wanted to go." Devon replied.

"Can I go?" True asked.

"No." Danziger replied immediately.

"Why? I am a member of the group and it is a group meeting." True replied.

"Because True we have a special mission for you." Bess said, causing all eyes to turn to the young woman.

"What kind of mission?" True asked, whilst Uly said.

"Can I be part of it too?"

"Well it is top secret and you have to promise not to mention it to anyone not sitting here now. Can you do that?" Bess asked as Danziger and Devon exchanged questioning glances.

"Yes." Both kids answered in unison, although while Uly's voice was full of excitement, True's was full of suspicion.

"Ok then. When we are in the meeting, we need you to guard Julia and make sure she is ok." Bess said.

"Really?" Uly questioned, eyes wide.

"Yes Uly really." Bess smiled.

"Of course, if you think you are not up to the job, I mean it is a grown-up job after all we could.." Danziger began, sensing True's reluctance.

"No I'll do it." True interrupted.

"Ok then, well that is settled. But kids you are to stay out of Julia's way and guard her from a distance if that is what she wants. Remember she still needs to rest." Devon added.


	19. Chapter 19

Alonzo was torn between going to the meeting to ensure justice was served and staying by Julia's side. Julia argued for him to go and eventually convinced him that she would be fine. Alonzo scanned the camp and saw that Magnus was sitting keeping half an eye out for possible intruders and the other firmly set on Julia, checking she was ok. Reluctantly Alonzo left Julia's side and went into the tent that housed Martin and Baines. No sooner had he gone Uly approached Julia.

"Hey Julia." He smiled.

"Hi Uly." Julia responded.

"Are you feeling better?"

Julia looked towards Uly and answered, "Yes." Uly looked at Julia as if he wanted to say something, but he remained quiet.

"How come you are not playing with True?" Julia eventually asked.

"Well she was being all bossy about to handle our mission." Uly replied.

"Your mission?" Julia questioned.

"You idiot." True exclaimed from somewhere behind Julia. "You are not meant to mention it."

"No I am not meant to mention what it is, not that I have one." Uly argued.

"No you were not meant to mention that we had a mission. Now I will never get any good jobs. They will keep treating me like a kid." True complained as she sat down heavily on the other side of Julia. "You ruin everything Ulysses Adair."

Julia looked to both children still, even after all this time, not used to their arguing. "I am sure it is not that bad True." Julia attempted, relieved to have something other than the horrors of the last few days to concentrate on.

"Yeah." Uly chipped in, only getting a glare from True in response. "Besides if the meeting was that important Julia would be there, but she is out here with us." As Julia tensed and quirked an eyebrow Uly asked her. "Why do you need guarding?" Causing True to roll her eyes and hiss.

"Uly."

"Is that what your mission was?" Julia questioned. Both children looked at their feet, until Uly finally asked the question that had been burning inside of him for the last few minutes.

"Will we leave Morgan and Baines behind like we did with you?" The question caused Julia's blood to freeze.

Before Julia could respond, or even think about a verbal response Baines' body flew through the side of the tent the rest of the group had congregated in, landing with a thud on the ground outside. Julia and the kids immediately looked up at the commotion and soon after saw Morgan stumbling through the air. Alonzo quickly came out of the ripped opening in the tent and bent down picking Morgan up by his shirt. The others tried to stop him, but to no avail. Julia quickly stood and headed over as fast as she could on her torn legs, ordering the kids to stay where they were. As she neared she could make out the words from Alonzo's lips.

"Don't try to defend yourself. You could have killed her. You deserve to die for what you did." He shouted. The closer Julia got the more she could make out the rage in Alonzo's eyes. Alonzo drew back his fist and punched Morgan again, sending the man flying. Morgan did not even raise his arms in defence. Alonzo broke free from the arms trying to restrain him and was about to kick Baines when Julia said.

"Alonzo stop. Please stop." She moved in front of Alonzo, between him and the two men he wanted to tear limb from limb. Her sudden appearance shocked Alonzo enough for him to pause, giving Danziger and Walman enough time to get a firm grip on the pilot.

"What happened is not their fault." Julia said, surprising everyone, especially Morgan and Baines. "They were drugged."

"That is no excuse Julia, they tried to kill you." Alonzo blurted out.

"How is that any different from what I did to Morgan when I took the Terrian DNA?" Julia asked. "They can't be blamed for their actions."

"Alonzo is right." Morgan said from the ground, his voice causing Julia to flinch. "No matter what drugs we were given, we know you too well to be taken in by the lies we were told. We deserve everything we get."

"What lies?" Julia asked, although she was unable to look at either Morgan or Baines. "With the exception of me still working for the Council, everything he said was true." She said before pausing, feeling uncomfortable by the eyes of every member of the group being trained on her. "Punishing them won't change anything." She finally added looking into Alonzo's eyes. "Please, no more violence."

Alonzo looked back at Julia, stunned by her words, but relaxed his stance causing Danziger and Walman to release their grips on him. Julia bowed her head and walked away as the group looked on. Alonzo hurried after her as Danziger walked over to Baines and Morgan and bent down towards them.

"If I were you, I would stay out of everyone's way for a while." He then straightened and walked over to True and Uly. The rest of the group slowly disbanded silently, no one looking at either Baines or Morgan.

Julia walked towards the med-tent, not wanting to be alone, but not wanting to talk to anyone. But with her legs still shredded it was not long before Alonzo caught up with her.

"Julia wait." Alonzo said. "I never meant to upset you. It is just that after all they did to you …" Julia turned to face the pilot.

"I am well aware of what they did to me, but I don't want the same to happen to them. They weren't in control, they weren't the ones to…." She trailed off, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. Alonzo drew her in for a hug and stood cradling her for some time.

"I'm sorry." He kept whispering in her ear.

On the other side of camp Devon stood witnessing the scene with worry.

"Why is Julia sad and why is everyone so angry?" Uly asked from her side.

Devon knelt down in front of her son and said. "Well Uly there is a man out there who doesn't like Julia and he hurt her. And he also tricked Morgan and Baines into hurting her."

"Why doesn't he like Julia?"

"It is because she used to work for the Council." Devon replied.

"But she doesn't any more." Uly stated.

"I know Uly, but this man doesn't believe that."

"Why?"

"I don't know Uly, I really don't know." Devon said before hugging her son.


	20. Chapter 20

After the earlier action in camp regarding Morgan and Baines, things were returning to how they had been. Although, a feeling of uneasiness still hung round the camp. Julia and Alonzo had not been seen since they had disappeared into the Med-tent and nobody wanted to intrude. No one had seen Morgan or Baines either. The two men stayed in the confines of the tent that had been their prison. No one complained and no one tried to change the situation.

As Devon tried focusing on the maps rather than the disintegrating group Danziger approached. "Hey Adair, you thinking of running some scouts?"

"Hmm? No I was just looking and planning possible routes. Until we are well clear of Remus I don't think we should have any scouts. Loosing a couple of days is better than loosing a member of the group."

Danziger nodded in agreement and asked. "You seen Julia recently?"

Devon stopped looking at he maps and instead turned her attention to Danziger. "No. She and Alonzo have been in the Med-tent since…well earlier. Why?"

"No reason." Danziger shrugged.

"John I know that you never just ask questions, so what is on your mind?" Devon asked. Danziger opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by a commotion across camp.

"Devon, Danziger!" Walman shouted over to them. When the pair turned towards him he said, "company."

Devon and Danziger immediately hurried over to Walman's position where they followed Walman's gaze. They were greeted by the sight of four people making their way over to the camp. Danziger quickly turned to face Devon.

"Make sure the kids and Julia are safe, I will sort out the camp defences."

Devon quickly ran off and easily located True and Uly who were once gain arguing. "Uly, True, I need you to come with me now." The tone of her voice immediately caused True and Uly to fall silent and follow Devon towards the Med-tent. As Devon entered she saw Alonzo sitting on the cot, carefully watching Julia as she sat with her back to him analysing samples.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked on seeing the worry on Devon's face. On hearing the voices Julia's head immediately snapped up.

"We've got company." Devon stated grimly, causing Julia's face to drain of all colour, except for the bruises. Devon approached the young doctor and gripped her trembling shoulders and said. "Julia we will not let them get to you." When Julia smiled meekly in response Devon released her grip and turned to Uly and True. "Ok guys I need you to stay here with Julia. Do whatever she says, ok?"

Both kids nodded their agreement.

Devon then turned her attention back to Julia. "Julia will you be ok if I borrow Alonzo, we could do with the extra help out there?" Julia absent-mindedly nodded her agreement, whilst her mind flashed up images of the past horrors. She was broken from her revere by Alonzo approaching and whispering in her ear, too quietly for the others in he tent to hear. He then turned to Devon and followed her out of the tent.

Both Uly and True could sense how scared Julia was and Uly approached the doctor and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Julia it will be fine." He said with the confidence that only an innocent child could muster.

Outside the med-tent the camp was gong frantic with activity. Magnus had spotted three more strangers approaching, quickly followed by Cameron reporting another three. They were convinced they were about to be attacked from three sides.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, the nervousness in his voice apparent.

"Looks like your friends are coming to visit." Walman replied unkindly.

As Baines took in the approaching strangers he said, "let us help then."

"I don't think so." Danziger said from behind them. "We still don't know the long term effects of the drug. If you want to help stay out of the way." He added, effectively dismissing them. Leaving the two men feeling lost and useless. Despondently they returned to their tent.

"We really need more mag-pros." Danziger muttered to himself as he scanned the surroundings, before shouting at ZERO. "ZERO are there any other life forms approaching?"

"No Sir. But the sensors do have an error associated with them reducing the accur.." ZERO began to answer as Danziger turned and headed off to check the security of the other flank.

"Kids ok?" He asked when he saw Devon.

"Yes. They are with Julia in the Med-tent." Devon answered as her eyes were drawn to the advancing strangers. "Do they have weapons?"

"They are still too far away to get visual confirmation." Danziger replied. He however, got the confirmation he had hoped not to receive when ZERO announced.

"Projectile approaching at 200 meters per second, bearing 273. Distance 50 meters." ZERO's running commentary was no longer required when the bullet rushed past Danziger's head and embedded itself into a tree behind him.

Danziger went from shocked to angry in under a second. He did not have long to dwell on his anger though as an all to familiar bleeping sound emerged from the tree. Recognising it instantaneously he launched himself at Devon sending them both to the ground, mere moments before the tree exploded sending splinters all round camp.


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the Med-tent, fear hung in the air. As the shockwaves from the explosion propagated through the tent, all three occupants crouched as low as they could go. Despite the fact she was almost trembling as soon as the din outside had settled, Julia slowly rose and made her way to the tent entrance and peered through the gap.

"What's happening?" Uly asked from his still defensive position on the floor. Whilst True asked.

"Do you see my dad?"

Julia quickly spun round and said. "You two need to hide now."

"What about you?" Uly asked.

"I'll be ok." She answered, surprising herself with how confident her voice sounded. She turned to True and said. "I need you to hide and stay as quiet as possible. No matter what happens stay hidden. I am putting you in charge. Now hide quickly under the workbench, I will move some boxes around you to help cover you."

Taking her newfound responsibility seriously True grabbed Uly's hand and roughly tugged him to the workbench where they crawled underneath. When they were settled Julia struggled against the searing pain in her wrists and legs to move the boxes to help cover the kids. When she was confident they were well hidden Julia hurriedly searched for anything she could use as a weapon. All the while gunfire echoed around the camp.

As Julia continued to search she thought that nothing would sound worse than the constant banging and echoing of the shooting. She was wrong. However, it wasn't the deathly silence that engulfed the camp, which followed, either. The worse sound was the cold voice that cut through the silence. Remus.

Daring to look out of the Med-tent again she was scared and horrified by what she saw. The people she regarded as friends and family lay strewn across the camp. Some unmoving due to the gun pointing at them and the restraints applied to them, some just unmoving.

"You are Devon are you not?" Remus said as he approached Devon. "You are the leader of this group?" He asked, although it sounded more of a statement. "There is no need to look at me like that. I am not the enemy. I am here to help. You have an enemy in your ranks. A traitor and a spy. I wish merely to remove it. Originally I thought I could just pull it out, like a splinter. But clearly the infection has spread and I need to be more aggressive. But I assure you I mean you no harm. Your group will be free to move on and complete your journey as soon as I have destroyed the infection that plagues you."

"Julia is one of us. She is an integral part of our group." Devon replied.

"No my dear I am afraid not. She is part of the Council."

"No she is part of the group and a friend." Devon said, trying to control her anger and fear.

Remus laughed before turning back to Devon. "Clearly the infection has run deeper than I had feared. Heller is not your friend. She is a spy. You believe she is part of the group, as you say an integral part, but that is merely because she is the doctor. I will not deny you need her skills. But that does not change what she is. You have all been manipulated by the Council. Why do you think they chose a doctor to be the spy?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Because they are in a position of power and trust. Doctor's are trusted people. They save lives as I am sure Heller has done for at least one of you. It was no accident that the Council used a doctor. It was mere manipulation of you good folk. To be honest if they had chosen any other profession it might not have worked. At the very least when you found out what she was you would have never considered taking her back if she had been anything but a doctor. The only reason you defend her is because you need her skills."

Danziger, seeing that Devon was about to argue, quickly asked. "What exactly has Julia done to you and how did you know about her Council links?"

Remus walked over to the mechanic and said. "So she has not confessed her sins? That does not surprise me, merely proves my point." He paused and looked at his hands and then back at Danziger. "I will assume that none of you have had the misfortune of meeting any of the other Hellers. If you had there is one trait that runs through the family. The cold blue eyes. Unmistakeably cold, just like their hearts." He stopped again, apparently caught up in his own thoughts.

"You have done all of this based on Julia's eyes?" Danziger asked, unable to hide his ire.

"No, not all. I know far more than you could possibly imagine." Remus snapped his mind back to the present. "Now where is the traitor?" His question was met by silence. He scanned the group and asked. "What do I need to do to prove to you that she is a traitor?" When he was again met by silence he walked over to Alonzo who was beginning to come to. He lifted him up by the back of his jacket into a kneeling position and pointed a gun at the back of his head. "You care for the spy do you not?" He asked as Alonzo strained to get his bearings. "Heller." Remus shouted. "If you want this man to live show yourself."

"Don't do it Julia. Get away from here." Alonzo shouted as he mind unclouded.

To Remus' surprise and the groups worry Julia emerged from the Med-tent. "Don't hurt him." She pleaded.

Remus roughly shoved Alonzo down into the ground and walked towards Julia, who was carefully scanning the camp. As he did so he called to his people. "Be vigilant, she has clearly done something." When he reached Julia he said. "I congratulate you. Your mother will be very proud at how you have manipulated these good people. But the game is over. I know who you are. Confess what you are so these people can move on."

"Leave her alone!" Alonzo shouted as he leapt from the ground towards Remus. He never made it however, as the butt of a gun quickly landed on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will defend myself with deadly force if that is what is required." Remus said running his eyes round the group before returning his focus to Julia. "Now tell these people the truth. Tell them about your ties. Where is your communicator? Where is your contact hiding?" Julia just stood stock-still. "Ok then how about we start with something easy. Why don't you tell these people what it is your family has done?"

"My family?" Julia questioned, feeling hopelessly lost.

"Your family." Remus confirmed. "No need to be bashful, I am sure that you are very proud of the blood that drips from your hands." He went on, and then noticing the blank look that Julia was giving him he closed the gap so they were mere centimetres apart and grabbed her face in his hand. "Do you really mean to say you have forgotten who I am?" He asked, his anger rising. "You stole everything from me and you have forgotten me. You killed my family and sent me here. Fifteen years I have been here alone. Everyday thinking about you and what I would do if I ever saw a Heller, but you have forgotten me?"

"How can Julia be responsible for anything?" Danziger asked, somehow keeping his wits about him. "If you have been here for 15 years, you would have left the stations when she was just a kid." Danziger tried reasoning. The interruption caused Remus to release Julia, who sagged slightly. Remus then turned towards Danziger.

"I have already explained that this abomination." Remus paused as he pointed to Julia. "Was bred to take over from her mother. Childhood as you and I know it did not feature in its life. Believe me the cold murdering started when normal humans would be out playing and having fun."

"She is a doctor not a murderer." Danziger tried arguing, suddenly very concerned by the glazed look in Julia's eyes.

"Being a doctor and being a murderer are not mutually exclusive." Remus countered before turning back to Julia. "Do you remember me yet, or have there been so many through out the years?" He shouted at her, his voice trembling with anger, his eyes wide as if possessed.

"Perhaps you should tell us. Give us the full story." Yale suggested, his voice as calm as ever.

"I was a trusted aide of Catherine Heller for sixteen years. I was loyal and devoted and above all hid all the stories she did not want getting out, including the truth behind the science experiment that is her daughter. I asked for nothing in return until my daughter was born. My daughter was born with the syndrome. She was born with a death sentence. From my work with the mighty Catherine Heller I had found out about this planet. I knew it was a long shot, but it offered a chance, a glimmer of hope to save my child. So I went to Heller and I begged to be allowed to take my family to this planet. I would have given the Council full logs of our progress, let them monitor us. Let us be the guinea pigs for their colonisation plans. But she refused. The Council would send penal colonists and military experiments gone wrong, but she would not send me. Then in walked the Council brat." He paused as he pointed to Julia. "She was asked if I should be granted my request to stop my daughter dying of the syndrome trapped on the stations. She said yes. That really upset Catherine. Called the abomination a weak failure, but to prove a point would grant her wish. So Catherine prevented my daughter from dying of the syndrome on the stations. She had her killed in front of me. Then she killed my wife. She killed everyone I had, leaving me with nothing. Then to top it off she sent me here. All to prove a point, to your doctor."

"How is any of that Julia's fault?" Devon asked.

"If she had said no, I would have had some years with my daughter. My wife would still be alive." Remus said as he roughly grabbed Julia, shaking her. As Julia forced herself to look into his eyes realisation dawned.

"Mr Clark?" She said, barely audible to the rest of the group, but loud enough for Remus to stop abruptly.

"So you remember?" He asked, almost smiling. "Now for the rest of the truth." He said as the rest of the group looked only now realising just how mentally unstable he was. However, Danziger was more concerned with the fact his people could not recognise him as the psychopath he was.

"Where and who is your contact?" He asked. Julia looked on dumbfoundedly, Growing more irate every second he aimed his pistol at Julia's head. "I will not ask again." He said as his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"Stop!" Morgan exclaimed as he emerged from the med-tent. Remus looked towards the scrawny bureaucrat. "I have found it. The proof you were looking for." Morgan paused and held his arm aloft. In his hand was a small glistening object. "I have found her communicator."


	22. Chapter 22

"Now do you believe?" Remus asked those of the Eden group who were conscious. Turning his attention back to Julia he said. "See how your web of deceit has been exposed. Tell me who and where your contact is or I will kill you." He finished pressing the muzzle of the gun roughly against her temple.

"Wait." Morgan said, "we can use the communicator to find the contact, but we may need her alive to arrange a meeting or to get us into the secret base."

"You can trace the signal?" Remus asked.

"Baines is attempting to do that right now. He needs a few more minutes, and then we are good to go. We can take the rail and find the puppet master."

Remus looked to Morgan then to Julia. He drew back the gun, and then swung it viscously at Julia's jaw, knocking her out cold. As he did so Danziger desperately tried to free himself as his blood began to boil.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Danziger." Morgan said, deflecting everyone's attention to the burly mechanic.

"What the hell are you doing Martin?" Danziger growled. His voice so menacing Morgan was pleased that he was restrained.

"I know you think that I am an idiot. Hell you all think that I am an idiot. But I will prove to you that I am not." Morgan said.

"When I get free I will kill you." Danziger shouted.

"What would you like to be done with these people? They do not sound like your friends." Remus asked.

"Let them go free. Once they see the truth I will be welcomed back a hero." Morgan said, causing an uproar. When it had died down he said. "You, me, Baines and the traitor can take the Rail and follow the signal. They won't be able to catch us until we have the proof. The rest of your people can go back to their homes and wait for your return." Remus remained silent, clearly thinking over the proposal. Eventually he said, ignoring the cries of protest from the Eden group.

"Very well. But we will take the other vehicle as well, with Barnes and Logan. I have underestimated the Council before. I will not make that mistake again."

Moments later Baines appeared, carrying a gear set, saying. "I have it. I have the position."

"Where?" Remus asked.

"There is a base twenty kilometres away." Baines replied.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, doubt evident in his features.

"Yes I am sure. Thy have been tracking you from the sound of it. The man in charge is some one called Chevalier."

"Chevalier? Really?" Remus asked. "Well it appears we are in luck." He added as an evil smirk spread across his face.

"You know this Chevalier?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yes. He was as powerful as Heller. They were quite inseparable at times. He was the one who counter-signed the execution order. I could never have hoped to have my chance for revenge against him." He said as he lost himself in his own thoughts momentarily. As he snapped out of it he turned back to the main group and looked at his followers. "My family, revenge will soon be ours. But I must move quickly so this opportunity does not slip away. As soon as we are gone leave this place and return home. Leave these people bound so as to delay their escape. I do not want them to try anything they will later regret. They will free themselves eventually. Barnes, Logan follow us." He ordered as Baines hauled Julia's body off the ground and placed it in the back of the Dune Rail.

As the rail sped out of camp they could here Walman shout after them. "You are dead men walking."


	23. Chapter 23

"I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch when I get my hands on him." Danziger said as he tried to rip his restraints off. "I can not believe that they were…" The rest of his rant changed into a mumble as he contorted his limbs as he desperately tried to free himself. Eventually his bounds snapped and he quickly moved to free Devon and Yale.

"You two go and find the kids." Yale said. "I will free the others." Both parents hurried towards the Med-tent to find their respective children. They were dismayed to find the tent empty.

"They may have hidden somewhere else." Devon suggested, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, they are bright kids." Danziger agreed as he searched round the tent for clues. "After we find them I am going to hunt Morgan and Baines and kill them."

"No dad don't" True's voice sounded.

Devon and Danziger looked at each other then looked to under the workbench where some boxes were moving. They rushed over and moved the boxes to one side revealing both kids, who they drew into big hugs.

"Please don't hurt Morgan or Baines." True pleaded.

"True they have-" Danziger started only for True to interrupt.

"No dad. You don't understand. They had to tell the man that or he would not have believed them and the plan would not have worked."

"Plan?" Devon asked.

"What are you talking about True-girl?"

"After that big bang Morgan and Baines came in here and discussed a plan with Julia." True began.

_-Flashback to earlier in Med-Tent- _

"_Julia I know that you don't trust either of us, but if we are going to get out of this alive we need to work together." Morgan started, ensuring he kept his distance so not to scare Julia any further. "They have taken control of the camp and it is looking nasty out there. It won't be long before Alonzo or Danziger try something stupid."_

"_What is your plan?" Julia asked, making sure the men were not getting any closer._

"_We are going to convince him that we still believe him by giving him proof." Morgan explained._

"_Proof?" Julia questioned._

"_Yeah, this." Morgan said as he took a small metallic object out of his pocket. "I will tell him it is your communicator and it will lead us to your contact. We will take the rail, get far enough away from his people and overpower him. When his people have left camp we come back."_

"_Look Julia I know this is risky, but it is the only plan we can think of that has any chance. It would work better if you were here and were handed over as a prisoner so the rail was made up of the three of us and Remus, but if you don't want to do this we will buy you enough time to escape." Baines added._

"_No. If I leave he may hurt the others." Julia said, trying to remain calm. "Your plan is good."_

"_Except for one thing." Morgan said._

"_Which is?" Julia asked._

"_The others will need to track us, just in case, and we need to convince Remus that we are tracking the Council signal. So we need to modify the gear sets and that is going to take time." Baines explained._

"_How much time?" Julia asked as she carefully peered out of the Med-tent._

"_Five to ten minutes." Baines confessed._

"_We don't have that much time." Julia said. "I will go out now and buy us some."_

"_Are you nuts?" Morgan said as he moved like lightening across the tent and grabbed Julia's arm, desperately trying to stop her from leaving. On feeling her immediately tense at his touch he quickly released her and mumbled an apology before reasoning. "If you go out he may kill you."_

"_If I don't he might kill someone else." Julia replied, then as if on cue they heard Remus shout, demanding Julia show herself if she wanted Alonzo to live. Julia looked quickly to Morgan and Baines. "If he does not believe you, tell him the contact is a man named Chevalier." Julia said as she turned to leave the Med-tent as she did so Baines called._

"_We will be as quick as we can."_

_A few minutes later Morgan, getting restless, asked. "Are you done yet?"_

"_Nearly." Baines replied._

"_You were nearly done two minutes ago."_

"_Yeah well this is more complex than I thought." Baines said as he changed the settings on the gear._

"_Oh crap!" Morgan exclaimed. "Be as quick as possible." He said before pulling the small metallic object from his pocket and leaving the Med- tent._

_Shortly after Baines followed_

_-End of Flashback-_

"You absolutely sure about that True-girl?" Danziger asked.

"Yeah, just ask Uly." True replied. "And I have their position on my gear." True said handing her father the set.

Taking the gear Danziger looked at True and said. "Good girl True. I'm real proud of you." The girl beamed a smile back in response as Danziger left the Med-tent.

Outside Danziger was met by a sea of dazed and confused faces.

"What's going on Danz? What the hell just happened?" Walman asked before Magnus questioned.

"What was Morgan going on about?"

Before Danziger could explain anything Alonzo began to come to.

"Julia? Where is Julia?" He asked as he tried sitting up a bit too quickly.

"She is with Remus, Morgan and Baines." Danziger explained as he headed over.

"What? Where?" Alonzo asked as he tried clambering to his feet.

"Easy there Alonzo you may have a concussion." Yale said trying to calm the pilot.

Alonzo shook off Yale's attentions and said. "I'm fine. Where is she?"

"We have their position on gear and we will track them." Danziger said as a chorus of 'what's going on?' sounded round the camp.

"It appears that Morgan, Baines an Julia hatched a plan to get us released. Baines set up the gear set to transmit their position. Devon will explain everything. Right now I need a volunteer to come with me. It will be a very long walk." Unsurprisingly everyone raised their hand.

"I appreciate the offers, but we need most of you here to guard the camp. Walman, you are with me." Danziger said as he picked up a mag-pro. Walman and Alonzo immediately walked over to Danziger.

"Alonzo, I know you want to go, but you are in no state to be traipsing around."

"I either come with you, or I will follow behind. But I am going after Julia." Alonzo stated firmly.

Danziger regarded the pilot then said. "Fine, we don't have time to argue. Let's move out."


	24. Chapter 24

Two kilometres from camp the rail and ATV continued their journey further from the Eden camp. As it bounced over the uneven surface Julia began to come to. She was immediately hit by a wave of nausea; Knowing that light would not help the situation she kept her eyes shut. A decision also made as she was sure it was best for the others to believe she was unconscious for as long as possible. In front of her she heard a voice that she instantly recognised and feared, it belonged to Remus.

"Are we maintaining signal lock?" He asked.

"So far so good." Morgan replied from Julia's side.

"Good. I would hate to loose it and fail when I am so close." Remus said

"That was pretty impressive armaments you had when you attacked. How the hell did you get hold of them?" Baines asked from the front of the rail.

"Working for the Council gave me the inside knowledge of their operations on this planet. When I was abandoned I already knew the positions of their bases." Remus replied.

"Bases?" Morgan asked. "How many Council bases are there?" He did not need to fake his concern.

"When I left the stations there were thirty fully armed bases as well as several outposts. Most of those have long since been abandoned, but no doubt new ones, like the one we are heading to, have been started." Remus explained. "After I had been abandoned here I desperately tried to figure out where I was. Once I knew I headed for the nearest base and armed myself. Then I set off and set up my base. People came, most stayed and joined the resistance movement. Preparing to strike against the Council should the situation ever present itself. I am sure you are well aware of the dangers that exist here, many resulting from the Council, like the ZEDs. I was lucky to know where they were. But fifteen years have passed and my knowledge has become outdated and redundant. But now, now I have chance to not only gather intelligence but to get my revenge on the people who have caused me so much pain." Remus rambled. Neither Morgan nor Baines were sure if the conversation was being directed towards them anymore. After a pause Remus turned to face the back of the rail and asked. "Is our prisoner awake yet?"

Morgan turned towards Julia and shook her. Despite her best efforts to keep her body as relaxed as possible Julia felt herself tense and knew that Morgan must have felt it as well.

"No she is still out cold." Morgan said as he gave Julia's forearm, what he hoped she would recognise as, a reassuring squeeze. Seeing doubt flash enter Remus' eyes Morgan quickly added. "You did hit her pretty hard."

"No more than she deserved." Remus said with a spiteful voice.

As the rail fell back into silence Julia tried to relax and ensure she stayed as still as possible. With her eyes glued shut she found it difficult to tell how much distance they were covering and how much time was passing. The only clues she got were from when Remus asked how far they had gone or how far was left to go. Each time she heard the answer her hopes faded. After what seemed like an eternity the rail drew to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Remus demanded as the ATV drew up along side it.

"We are out of power, the light has faded too much. We will have to wait till morning." Baines answered.

"How much further to go?" Remus asked.

"Eight kilometres." Morgan replied.

"Very well we will walk from here." Remus answered as he climbed out of the rail.

"Walk?" Morgan questioned. "At night? Won't that be dangerous?"

"A little, but it will also give us the element of surprise. But this is not your battle. If you wish to remain here, I and my men will take the traitor and go on without you. We will return with the proof your group craves."

"No." Baines said. "I for one want to see for myself this Council manipulator. I want answers." Then sensing the suspicion rising in Remus he added. "I know nothing can compare to what you went through, but I lost friends, close friends when the Council sabotaged our ship. I want answers and I want justice." His finally words seemed to convince Remus he was speaking the truth.

"You are of course more than welcome to join me. But Chevalier's life is mine, and mine alone, to take."

Baines and Morgan silently nodded.

"Good. You have five minutes to stow the vehicles and gather whatever belongings you need. Prepare the traitor." Remus said as he walked towards his men in the ATV to discuss the change of plans. As soon as he was gone Morgan gently nudged Julia and in a very hushed voice said.

"I'm sorry Julia but we need to go. You are going to have to get up." Julia opened her eyes and revealed the raw fear she was feeling to Baines and Morgan.

"It is probably little comfort, but we will be with you every step of the way. First opportunity we will make our move." Morgan said just as Baines shouted.

"Out the rail you Council bitch." As soon as Remus had turned his attention back to his men, Baines mouthed an apology.

Morgan climbed out of the rail and took hold of Julia's bicep, hoping to offer her support as she got out, whilst looking to an outside observer as if he was dragging her out. When she was out of the rail Morgan looked guiltily at the rope that lay inside the vehicle. He was about to bend down and pick it up when another hand snatched it of the seat.

"I'll secure her. Remus wants you to go store the ATV." A heavily armed Barnes said. In no position to argue Morgan and Baines walked over to the ATV and tried to block out the gasps of pain that came from Julia as Barnes shoved her against the rail and tightly tied her already raw wrists behind her back.


	25. Chapter 25

As they walked through the darkened landscape Morgan and Baines tried to make best use of the darkness to secretly support Julia and aid her wherever possible. Every so often Morgan would complain that he needed a rest and reluctantly the group would stop, allowing Julia a much needed break. But he knew that it would not be long before Remus dispensed with him. All the while both men waited and hoped that their chance would soon come. But the firepower that Remus and his men were carrying was not making it an easy task.

When they were still a kilometre out on the fake location, Remus brought the group to a stop. "Normally Council defences start anywhere between a hundred and a thousand metres out. From here on in we must be careful." He then walked over to Julia and knocked her to her knees, causing her to whimper in pain as she landed on her ripped shins. "What can we expect?" He asked. When Julia did not answer he landed a blow on her check. "What can we expect?" He asked again as he drew his hand back once more.

"Pattern zeta-alpha." Julia said quietly causing Remus to stop his hand briefly before bringing it down on her again sending her sprawling.

"What is zeta-alpha?" Morgan asked trying to stay calm.

"A defensive mine pattern."

"Mines?" Baines asked.

"Yes. Barnes take Morgan west and look for the mines and Logan take Baines east and do the same. I will ensure the traitor does not escape."

Morgan and Baines cast a desperate look at Julia before carrying out the orders. Both men feeling that the situation was spiralling out of control.

As Morgan traipsed after Barnes, he was not overly confident of his chances when it came to overpowering the man who in comparison to the bureaucrat was a giant. But knowing that he had to make amends and save Julia he hatched a plan. A plan he was fairly sure was a bad plan, but it was still a plan. Knowing time was not his friend he swung into action.

"Oh no." He exclaimed.

Barnes turned back to look at the man. "What?" He demanded.

"I..I..I think I stepped on a mine."

"You sure?"

"There was a click and I really don't want to move to find out for certain." Morgan replied.

Barnes moved closer to Morgan, moving very slowly shining the light to his own feet. When he finally reached Morgan he said. "Whatever you do don't move. What foot?"

"My..My right one." Morgan stuttered, his nerves helping the allusion.

Barnes knelt down and looked at Morgan's foot. As soon as he neck was exposed Morgan swung the rock in his right hand down onto the back of Barnes' head, knocking the big man out. Morgan then relieved Barnes of his belt and used it to secure the man's arms. Just as he was feeling safe again he heard footsteps.

Back where they had left Remus and Julia, Remus crouched in front of the young doctor waiting for her to wake. As soon as she showed signs of life he approached her and used his foot to roll her over. Julia quickly scanned her surroundings.

"We are alone. It is just you and me." Remus said, causing Julia to tremble. "I have been thinking. What could I do to repay your mother? If we are honest me killing you probably won't affect her, but then again it will make me feel much better. So what should I do with you?" Julia just lay where she was paralysed with fear.

"I think my problem comes from wanting you suffer. Not just die, but suffer."

"I'm sorry." Julia whimpered. Stopping Remus in his tracks. However, the apology only made him angrier.

"How dare you." He screamed in anger as he gripped her hair and yanked her to her knees. "You are beyond redemption. You do not have right to apologise to me." He shouted in her ear before releasing her and walking a few steps away. As he did so he drew his gun. "You took everything from me but yet you dare to apologise." He continued to shout as he turned back towards her pointing his gun at her. His hand shaking in anger. "How is it fair that my daughter, my natural born should be murdered when an abomination like you lives? Well no more." He screamed as his finger squeezed the trigger.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, I had not thought I would be unable to login to for several days. But assuming the problem does not repeat itself it should be one day from here on in.

* * *

Julia heard the bang and felt a huge pressure hit her sending her to the ground. Except it wasn't in her chest or head, but from the side. She heard several grunts and another bang then her voice being called.

"Julia? Julia you ok?" Morgan asked frantically. Julia forced her eyes open and saw Morgan's face looking down on her.

"What…What happened?" Julia asked, her voice trembling.

"It's ok. It is over. That loon is gone for good." Morgan said as he gently tried to help her sit up. He was overwhelmed with guilt when he felt Julia tense at his touch.

"How?" Julia asked. "He shot, was about to shoot…"

"Yeah well, Baines tackled him, whilst I knocked you out of the way." Morgan tried to explain as Julia's brain began to work on a faster pace.

"Are you hit? Is Baines ok?" She quickly asked, looking Morgan over for injuries.

"We are both fine." Morgan tried to reassure her. "The bullet missed me. Not by much, but it missed and Baines is just fine."

"That's right doc." Baines said from somewhere behind Julia causing her to flinch.

"How about we untie you?" Morgan suggested. When Julia nodded Baines moved closer to her back and cut through the ropes restraining her wrists, trying to avoid putting any pressure on the already damaged area. As soon as they were free Julia brought them to her front and wrapped them round herself. Morgan shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it round Julia's shoulders. Julia gave him a half-smile in response.

"Perhaps you should contact base camp." Baines suggested as he moved round to in front of Julia. As he did so Julia noticed the blood on his front.

"You are hurt." She stated as she tried to move closer to him.

"It is not mine. I am fine." Baines tried to reassure her.

"Slight problem with contacting camp." Morgan said. "I must have landed on my gear set." He held out the smashed remains.

"Is it still transmitting?" Baines asked.

"Don't know. If it is not we have one hell of a long walk." Morgan replied.

"Yeah well it might allow Danziger to cool down a bit. He is going to be pissed that we left the vehicles." Baines shot back.

"Where are the other two?" Julia asked interrupting the two men.

"Tied up securely and out for the count." Morgan said. "They won't be causing any trouble for a while, but it might be worth putting some distance between us and them, just to be safe. You think you can walk."

Julia nodded and then said, "Thank you." Surprising both men.

"We are the ones who should be thanking you for trusting us after everything we did." Baines said rather awkwardly.

"It wasn't your fault, you were drugged." Julia said.

"Still no excuse." Morgan said clambering to his feet. "I, we are so sorry. I just hope that one day you can at least bring yourself to look us in the eye." Not giving Julia a chance to respond he asked almost hesitantly. "You want a hand getting up?"

On seeing Julia nod he and Baines moved to either side of the young doctor and hooked their arms under hers and heaved her to her feet. As her feet took her full weight she began to shake unsteadily.

"I'm not sure I can walk.." She trailed off sounding defeated.

"You ok if we take your weight?" Baines asked. Not wanting to push Julia but at the same time he understood the need to move away from the area. Again she nodded and the two men wrapped each of her arms over their shoulders and between them took her weight as they set off back to camp.


	27. Chapter 27

"You want to rest?" Morgan asked two hours later.

"No, need to stay awake in case I have a concussion." Julia replied from her position sandwiched between the two men.

"What Morgan meant was he really wants to stop." Baines said. "He has probably never walked this far in such a short space of time."

"Ha ha." Morgan replied as his eye nervously scanned the surroundings.

"Hopefully it won't be too far to go now." Baines said. "At least to the vehicles."

"Assuming we are going the right way." Morgan muttered unable to hide his pessimisms.

Trying to ignore Morgan and keep the conversation upbeat Baines continued. "Besides there is enough light around, so we should be able to drive them straight away."

"You hear that?" Morgan suddenly asked.

Both Baines and Julia turned to the man looking slightly weary. "Hear what?" Baines asked for what felt like the twentieth time.

"I am serious there is something coming." Morgan said. Shutting his eyes as he strained to listen.

"Morgan there is not-" Baines began before Julia said.

"No he is right, there is something moving…"

"It's coming this way." Morgan said not covering his panic as he looked round for any signs of cover. Unfortunately there was nothing much in the way of a hiding place. Just the odd bush like growth that if anyone looked carefully would offer little protection.

"You two hide over there." Baines said. "I will investigate and try to cut off any company."

"But .." Julia started.

"Look doc if it is Remus' people and they see you, it isn't going to end well." Baines said as he and Morgan led Julia to the bush as quickly as possible. When they arrived at the bush and Baines and Morgan had helped Julia to the ground, Baines reached to his back and pulled out a small handgun, which he offered to Morgan. On seeing the weapon both Julia and Morgan's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Morgan asked.

"It belonged to Remus. I figured he didn't need it anymore." Baines shrugged. "Now take the damn gun."

Reluctantly Morgan held out his hand and took possession.

"You hold it there and point that end at the target." Baines said as if speaking to a child. "But don't shoot me." He added before scurrying off to the source of the noise.

Morgan looked at the gun then crouched down next to Julia.

"You ok?" He asked.

Julia nodded before asking. "Morgan can you do me a favour?"

"Of course. Anything you name it and I will do it. I mean it is the least I can do and I am.." Morgan began rambling.

"Morgan." Julia said sharply stopping Morgan. "Please can you point the gun somewhere else?" She added in a calmer, but still urgent voice.

Morgan looked again to the gun in his hand, which was roughly pointing in Julia's direction. In a flash the gun was pointing in another, random, direction and he was sheepishly apologising.

Further a field Baines was quickly moving towards the source of the noise. He still couldn't get a visual but he knew it was getting closer. Soon he made out the source as the Dune rail and ATV. As they approached he made out the inhabitants as Danziger and Alonzo in the rail and Walman in the ATV he sagged with relief. That was until he remembered Walman's words as they had left camp the previous day.

"I am so dead." He muttered as he waved his arms hoping to get their attention. Within a few seconds both vehicles altered their trajectories and headed towards him. Pulling up a mere metre in front of him. As they did so Alonzo jumped out demanding.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What have you done with her?"

"She is ok. She is safe, with Morgan, just over there." He said so quickly he was not sure it was coherent. As Alonzo backed off slightly he added. "I'll show you."

Alonzo nodded, desperation and hope written all over his face. Baines carefully made his way towards the rail, without making eye contact with the other men. As he sat in the back he said. "Keep going straight on." Danziger followed Baines' instructions until Baines told him to pull up, explaining that they were hiding behind a bush. Once again Alonzo moved out of the rail quickly and jogged over to the bush calling Julia's name. Seconds later two figures came into view, one of whom was quickly engulfed by Alonzo. The other diplomatically made his way over to the rail, where his very shaky hands passed Danziger a handgun, causing the mechanic much confusion. As the group decided to give the young couple some space Danziger turned to face Baines and saw the blood on him.

"You hurt?" He asked.

Baines shook his head, then realising what Danziger was looking at he explained. "It belonged to Remus."

"Where is the psychopath?" Walman asked.

"Dead." Baines answered.

"You sure?" Danziger probed.

"Yeah. I killed him." Baines replied.

"But you are not hurt?" Danziger asked. When Baines shook his head he asked. "Neither one of you are hurt?" Both men denied being hurt.

"That's good." Danziger mused. "Perhaps then you can explain what the hell you were thinking back at camp and what you were thinking abandoning the vehicles like that. You had better have one hell of an explanation because if you don't it is a long, long walk back to camp." Danziger growled.


	28. Chapter 28

As they neared camp Danziger glanced back at Julia and Alonzo who were sound asleep. "How long till we have to wake them?" He asked Morgan.

"According to Julia about five minutes, according to Yale half an hour. But seeing how Julia has taken several blows I am thinking the five minute option is the best." Morgan replied.

"Agreed." Danziger said. "There will be plenty of time to sleep back at camp."

"How far out are we?" Morgan asked, his voice clearly nervous.

"Fifteen or so minutes." Danziger replied as he snuck a peak sideways and saw how nervous Morgan was looking. "Relax Martin no one is going to lynch you." The words did not help Morgan relax. "What you did took guts. The others will appreciate that." Danziger continued then after a short pause said. "It might have been really stupid, but it took guts."

"Thanks, I think." Morgan replied as the rail fell back into silence.

When they finally reached camp and the rail and ATV rolled to a stop everyone not on guard duty, namely Devon, Bess, Yale and the kids, descended onto the two vehicles. Danziger quickly jumped out to offer his assistance to Julia, who unsteadily climbed out of the rail. Alonzo hurried round to the other side of the rail and scooped Julia up and carried her to the Med-tent. To Devon's worry Julia did not protest.

"Is she ok?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, I think everything is taking its toll. If it puts you at ease she gave Lonz a good telling off for coming after her when he had a concussion. My ears are still ringing." Danziger's jovial tone was not reflected in his eyes, nor did it put Devon at ease. Neither of them noticed Morgan and Baines disappearing to the far side of camp.

Devon left it a few minutes before heading into the Med-tent to offer Julia assistance in changing her dressings. "Hey." She greeted softly. "Do you need some help changing your dressings?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks." Julia replied, but it was clear her thoughts were elsewhere. Then she suddenly turned to Alonzo. "Could you see Yale and ask him to check you for signs of concussion?"

"I thought you said I was clear?" Alonzo said, surprised that Julia seemed to be pushing him away.

"I said probably, but I should not be making medical diagnoses at the moment, especially as I may have a concussion. I could have missed something and I would feel better if Yale looked at you." She argued in an almost cold and detached way.

Torn between what to do Alonzo reluctantly squeezed Julia's shoulder and left the tent leaving Devon to treat Julia's wounds. Devon was pleased to see that the wounds, although still bad, appeared to be healing and made quick but careful work of applying the new dressings. She was deeply concerned by the fact that Julia was silent except for giving the odd instruction. When she was done she looked at Julia and asked.

"How are you really doing?"

""I'm ok." Julia replied dismissively.

"And the honest answer?" Devon asked, there was a long pause before Julia finally said.

"I'll be fine. I just need time to process."

"Hopefully we will have a long, uneventful, peaceful trip to New Pacifica for you to do just that." Devon smiled causing Julia to shoot her a sceptical glance. "Well it could happen." Devon defended her previous statement without sounding completely convinced.

After another pause Devon finally said. "Julia what Remus said, you do know it wasn't true? I mean about us only keeping you round because you are a doctor. You are so much more than that." Julia nodded but doubt clouded her features.

"But he was right, they did choose me because I was a doctor. Do you think they manipulated the situation so I was the only doctor here? And if they did what else did they do? What else are we missing?" Julia said, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I think you are over-analysing this." Devon said, although her impression of the Council made her, sub-consciously at least, agree with Julia.

"They planned the original explosion, then the sabotage when we got here, then had me… They seem to have more contingency plans than most people have original thoughts." Julia argued.

"There seems to be a major flaw in your argument." Devon suggested. "You said Remus was telling the truth about your family." She continued, on seeing Julia nod she went on. "If you really were destined to take over why would they risk you?"

"I fell from grace." Julia replied. "I chose to specialise in Syndrome children. My mother had chosen genetics for me. I ignored her choice and went for Syndrome cases. She never forgave me."

"You are seriously suggesting your mother would have you killed?" Devon asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Devon people who defy my mother rarely live long enough to regret it. As Remus said the Heller family was hardly a typical dynamic. Being related would have meant nothing to my mother. But someone on the Council clearly felt I might still be useful and I survived. But as far as my mother is concerned I am fully expendable. This mission was my chance to make amends and at least be accepted by my mother again." Julia confessed. Devon looked at her friend stunned by the revelation. She was saved from needing to vocalise a reply by Alonzo's return. Immediately concerned by the silence he asked.

"Everything ok?"

Julia nodded then asked. "Did everything check out with Yale?"

"Yeah good as new." Alonzo smiled, but his eyes still betrayed his concern.

"That's good. I think I am going to try and sleep, can you ensure you wake me up in an hour?" She asked, floating the question to both Alonzo and Devon. Still shocked by Julia's words earlier Devon weakly nodded her agreement before retreating from the tent. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she remained completely oblivious to the fact that Danziger was calling her,

Growing more irritable about being ignored, Danziger strode over to Devon so they were a mere foot apart and said, "Adair." His tone was such that Devon snapped back into the present and gasped as she realised that Danziger was so close.

"Oh, John. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"You ok? You were kinda out of it there?" Danziger asked, worried about the long-term effects of the recent stress she had been under.

"Yeah, it is just that….I found out….no….I guess it is not mine to tell." Devon managed to stutter out. "I'm fine."

Danziger looked at Devon confused and not convinced. Eventually he decided she would talk in her own time if she want to and moved the discussion on.

"How is Julia?"

"Ok. Good I guess, all things considered. You find out what really happened out there?"

"Yep. Baines and Morgan were thoroughly interrogated before they were allowed in the Rail and ATV. How about you get a drink and I will fill you in."


	29. Chapter 29

The next day the Edenites packed up the camp early, but efficiently. Everyone desperate to move on and away from the area. Once everything was stored Julia was moved to the Transrover as the others helped to take the Med-tent down. By eight they were on their way and some normality was beginning to return. Although, Morgan and Baines were still shunned by everyone, except Bess, and took up a position trailing behind the rest of the group. The group pressed hard, desperate to cover as much ground as possible and by the end of the day had amassed twenty-six miles before Devon called the party to a halt. A decision driven by Danziger's constant grumbles over the abuse the vehicles were taking.

A couple of hours after the new camp had been set up Alonzo was growing increasingly concerned by Julia, who had thrown herself into her work. When he could no longer bear to see her push so hard he moved from the cot to the workbench and removed her headset.

"Julia please stop and take a break."

"All I have done recently is take a break." Julia countered. "I am too far behind to take any more time off."

"Bull!" Alonzo exclaimed, his tone unexpectedly forceful. So much so, Julia's head snapped up from the samples she had been studying. "Why are you shutting me out again?" Alonzo asked with a softer tone.

"I'm not shutting you out. I am working." Julia replied, her voice too composed for Alonzo's liking.

"Why? So you don't need to talk about what happened?" Alonzo probed.

"No. Because I need to do this." She said waving her hand over the samples.

"What?" Alonzo asked confused.

"Work, find food." Julia expanded.

"You can take a break and let someone else do it." Alonzo suggested causing Julia to tense. "That's it isn't it? That is what you are afraid of. You think that if you loose your usefulness to the group they will get rid of you?" Alonzo said as he began to put the pieces together.

Julia opened her mouth to refute the claim, but couldn't.

Alonzo crouched down by Julia's side so his eyes were level with hers. "No one thinks of you as just a doctor. You could give up doctoring and no one would discard you. Why can't you see that you are so much more than a doctor? You are a person who means too much to me, to all of us, to let anything happen to you." Alonzo argued as he gently used his thumb to brush away a stray tear that was making its way down Julia's bruised face. "You taking a few days to recover will only prove that you are human. Please don't do this to yourself. I have come so close to loosing you. I don't want to loose you now after you survived everything else."

Julia looked into Alonzo's large, swirling, brown eyes and was overcome with emotion.

"At least take a break, get some food." He pleaded.

Still lost in his eyes Julia agreed, to Alonzo's relief. Alonzo stood then helped Julia to her feet and carefully led her out of the Med-tent.

In the main camp three groups had been set up, consisting of everyone not on guard duty and the kids who were already asleep. The first group was Devon, Danziger and Yale standing round some maps arguing. The second, off to the side and almost detached from the main camp consisted Morgan, Baines and Bess. The third round the central fire was made up of everyone else. Alonzo immediately headed for the main group, but Julia squeezed his hand as hard as her wrist would allow and led him towards Baines, Morgan and Bess. As she reached them she asked.

"You mind of we join you?"

All three heads shot up, their faces displaying surprise.

"Julia?" Morgan asked, almost bewildered. "Of course not. Take a log." He added, ensuring his gaze did not meet Alonzo's scowl.

"It gets better." Julia said when she was seated. Alonzo was sitting as close as possible next to her glaring at the two men.

The others looked at her confused. "The group, acceptance. It just takes time."

"Why are you being nice to us?" Morgan asked, vocalising Alonzo's question.

"What happened was not your fault. The drug we were exposed to in the cave was really strong, a Council experiment. You did not stand a chance. The group will forgive, eventually. It took a long time with me and I am sure doubt still lingers with a few, even if it is subconscious. But they will come round if you give them time." Julia explained.

"How can they ever forgive us and how can you forgive us, when we can't forgive ourselves?" Baines asked.

Julia gave a wry smile before answering. "Trust me, forgiveness from the others is significantly easier than self-forgiveness."

"How long did it take you to forgive yourself?" Alonzo blurted out, surprised by her confession.

"I'll let you know when it happens." Julia said staring at her shoes. The comment stunned everyone.

After a few seconds silence Bess stood and asked, smiling warmly at the young couple. "You two must be hungry, how 'bout I rustle up some food?"

"Thanks Bess." Julia replied. Alonzo nodded still scowling at Morgan and Baines.

As Bess moved to the food store and filled two bowls with that night's concoction she was joined by Walman who had just been relieved of guard duty.

"Evening Bess." He greeted. "Interesting group dynamics going on this evening." He commented, nodding his head towards Julia, Alonzo, Baines and Morgan.

"Yeah. I think Julia surprised everyone joining us. But then I guess she can relate more to their situation than anyone else." Bess replied as Devon, Danziger and Yale joined them.

"True. But after everything that happened, I am surprised she can sit so close, fault or no fault."

"I think she thinks that they are less to blame than she was when she was shunned and so wants to speed up their re-integration as she thinks they should be punished less. I really think she thinks that it was not their fault. So by sitting with us, she thinks maybe the rest of the group will go easier on them." Bess suggested as she struggled to pick up the bowls and beakers. The others took several moments to replay Bess's words, carefully going through the 'thinks'. By the time they had Bess was back with the splinter group.

"I can see why Bess is not the politician with confusing speeches like that." Walman said eventually

"She has a point though." Danziger replied as he poured himself some coffee. "Julia knows better than anyone what isolation feels like. She is not the type of person to wish her fears onto others."

"So you are saying we should forgive Morgan and Baines?" Walman asked.

"I can't answer that for you. But if Julia has forgiven them, perhaps we should start going easier on them. Besides they did save the day yesterday." Danziger answered as he headed off after Bess.

Walman stared at Danziger's back, not entirely convinced by his argument. "What upsets you most about what they did?" Yale then asked him.

"That they could do that to Julia." Walman answered.

"But if Julia has forgiven them and wants us to do the same, should we not, at least for her, make an effort to be civil to them?" Yale questioned.

Walman scrunched his face in deep thought and finally nodded. As the three of them walked over to the splinter group Walman mumbled. "Civil. I can do civil."

As they sat down Devon was relieved to see that conversation was flowing and Julia looked more relaxed than she had for the last few days and every so often revealed a ghost of a smile.

_-Voice of Devon Adair-_

_Over the last few days we have learnt how fragile everything is on this planet, whether it is life, sanity or unity and more about the dark past that humans have brought to this peaceful planet. I fear that we still have just scratched the surface of what the Council has done and is willing to do. I believe that more revelations will become apparent as we strive to reach New Pacifica. I just hope any new knowledge will not be as destructive as that we have just been exposed to._

_We nearly lost our doctor and our friend. In the process I learnt things about her I never dreamt could be true and can only imagine the guilt she feels regarding what happened to Remus' family. As I sit here grateful that the worse did not happen, deep down I can't help but feel guilty, knowing full well that in terms of the group we have lost members before and gone on, but loosing our doctor would in the long run cause an unclimbable barrier, something alluded to by Remus and dismissed by us as insanity by us. I ask myself how far removed are we from him, I fear no far enough to be comfortable. _

_Our united group was almost torn at the seams and I am not sure it will ever return to how it was. For some there physical wounds to overcome for other it is mental anguish, for some both. But for most of us it is fear. Fear that we can be used to do things against our will, fear that we are somehow being used. For now we must travel forward, focusing on those still to arrive and try to come to terms with what has happened. For Morgan and Baines that task will be difficult, although now we have all seen the full darkness that someone is capable of when they are consumed by hatred and fragile line between justice and vengeance, maybe forgiveness will come quicker. _

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. _  
_


End file.
